Finding Victory in the Wrath of Hel
by Munnin12
Summary: The goddess Nike went missing and Percy and Annabeth are going to try and find her only to be stopped by a mysterious kidnapper who throws a wrench in the future quest. Steve Rodgers and Percy are kidnapped together then fate forces the Avengers to work with the Greeks. Though when tensions run high will everyone be able to keep secrets they have been trained to keep?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A teenage girl stalked through the dead grasses of the Underworld. Ghosts drifted by her and attempted to touch her. She would abruptly throw a small knife out of her pocket making the spirit dissipate. The girl let out a small sigh. She had been left here with her brother. She had only known coldness because of her father and her brother. Her father was the trickster god and fathered a wild beast who was her brother. The gods had tied him to a rock down in the deepest pit of the Underworld. Barely anyone knew about her since her father had discarded her the moment she was born. He discarded her because she was ugly.

The girl covered her face with her hands. "Calm, calm," she muttered to herself.

Suddenly the girl felt a hand on her back. "Who are you?" A man asked.

The girl turned and faced an old man with a golden eye patch. The man flinched in disgust. The girl covered half of her face. "I'm sorry," She mumbled.

"No need to be sorry child. I just don't ever remember your-… face," The man got out.

"I am the daughter of Loki," the girl said quietly.

"Daughter of Loki? I don't remember him having a daughter."

"Probably because he threw me down here after I was born. He said he hated looking at me."

"My dear, I don't think my son would say that."

The girl looked at the man and removed the hands from her face. "Grandfather?"

The man nodded. "My name is Odin. If you wish it I could take you away from here."

Tears started pooling in the girl's face. "You could do that?"

"Of course, you are here for wrong reasons. You can come to Asgard and live with me."

The girl's face lit up with happiness. "Can my brother come?"

A shadow passed over Odin's face. "I am sorry but I can't. Your brother is much too unstable."

"But my brother isn't unstable! He is just… special."

Odin frowned. "I know that you have these feelings but you don't understand-"

"What's not to understand? My brother was put down here just because he wasn't taught to behave! If you just gave him a chance-!"

"Miss I-"

The girl turned away from Odin, away from his kindness. "What my brother is true. You gods don't care about anything except yourselves. You blame your failures on others and expect them to take the blame. You know how I am like this Allfather?" The girl growled turning back to Odin Pointed to her deformed face. "My _father_ wasn't watching me and dropped me into the fireplace. My skin burned off and now the left side of my body is a living corpse. I was going to be beautiful! But because of the arrogance of the gods I am now cursed to stay here, forever rotting in the darkest realm. Forever waiting for someone to care about my brother and I. You may not remember Allfather but we have met. Long ago, I came to your palace. I called you grandfather and you gave me a look of horror and threw me out of your palace. You called me a monster Allfather, though you forget that you are the real monster. Now get out of my realm."

Odin didn't notice how cold the air seemed. Ghosts surrounded the girl, her body glowing with dark energy. Odin backed away as old warriors brandished their weapons. "My daughter I will leave you, but I must ask what you name is, so that I might remember you when I think upon this accursed realm."

"My name is Hel, queen of the Underworld or as others call it Hell."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy looked up and sighed. A thunderstorm, again. After the Alien Invasion many gods were angry that Zeus refused to allow the demigods to help. Percy didn't know the details but it sounded like Zeus was too arrogant to allow the demigods to fight with some guy named Thor. Though Percy was fine with not fighting, after the Second Titan War occurred he needed a break. Unfortunately, Chiron said that Percy and Annabeth needed to find someone for the gods because this person was important or something. Percy wasn't really paying attention.

Annabeth poked Percy in the back. "What are ya thinking about Seaweed Brain?"

"How much I want a break. I can't believe we fought a war three months ago and yet the gods still need us to run their errands!"

Annabeth smiled. "Come on Seaweed Brain. It's simple. We just have to find a goddess and bring her back from vacation."

"Which goddess again?"

Annabeth thought. "I don't know. Chiron didn't say."

Percy sighed. "At least we get to sleep one last time in an actual bed."

Annabeth laughed and bid Percy good night with a kiss.

Percy was on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Four people with wings stood in front of him, oblivious that he was there. One of the two women was standing dangerously on the cliff.

"Nike you can't be serious about leaving. Zeus will be furious!" the other woman, with black wings, yelled over the roaring waves.

The woman, with silver wings, on the ledge turned. "He didn't care about putting a lock on my powers Bia! Why should I care about his feelings when I leave!"

The two goddesses gave each other glares. One of the men with gold wings stepped forward. "Sister, please, what about us? Do you not care for your siblings?"

Nike looked away from them. "I have only ten children left. I love them with all my heart but hate myself for having them in such horrible care when not at the camp. I only created them to try and fill the hole in my heart for a family of my own. Though I now realize that that was greedy for I did not care for them as much as I should. I need to punish myself for my misdeeds. I was thinking about leaving after the defeat of Kronos but after what Zeus has done to me, I will leave. I no longer what to be an immortal," Nike said.

Her brothers and sister gasped. "You can't be serious Nike! Just calm-"

Nike turned with a fiery rage. "You don't understand how dead I feel! To see my children fall because of their hatred for me. I may be the goddess of victory but I will never be able to win the battle of my children's hearts. Your children may all be alive and live happy lives, but my children will forever be marked by my miss deeds. This is the only way. Good bye," Nike said jumping from the cliff, extending her wings to full length.

Her siblings stood there in shock. Then Bia turned and faced Percy. "You must find her Jackson. You must find my sister. She is unstable, she will end up killing many without our help. Find her, and you will be rewarded," Bia told him.

Percy couldn't help but nod. Bia nodded back and the scene melted away and Percy opened his eyes.

Something was wrong. Everything was too quiet. Percy looked around his cabin, everything was darker than usual. The shadows were almost like someone was going to shadow travel into the cabin. Suddenly someone grabbed Percy from behind and covered his mouth with a cloth. It had a knock out potion on it and Percy found himself taking an unauthorized nap. He struggled and got free of the person but then collapsed on the floor like a drunk.

The shadows of the room lengthened and envelope Percy, taking him far away from Camp Half-Blood.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captain Rodgers didn't know how long he had been since he had been in the darkness. Steve Rodgers was here because he hadn't been thinking. He remembered her face full of fear before he was knocked out. Her words telling him to run before they caught him, her touch as she pushed him into the alley to hide, and the feel of her lips against his as he was taken away. Steve wanted to destroy a wall at how clouded his head was when he saw her walking down the street. Her dark hair swaying as she examined the windows and the bright lights of the twenty first century. Rodgers remembered their exchange of words before she fully remembered him.

"_Peggy?"_

_The woman turned abruptly and stared wide eyed at the man. "Do I know you sir?"_

"_Peggy, don't you recognize me? It's Steve."_

"_Steve?" Peggy's voice getting quiet, then her face grew with horror. "No, run Steve! You need to get away from me!"_

"_What? Peggy, why are you-"_

"_Gods you have such a thick skull!" Peggy exclaimed grabbing Steve's wrist and dragging him into an alley. "Stay here."_

"_Peggy, I don't-, "Steve reached out to touch her._

_Peggy pushed Steve away then looked out of the alley as a black van pulled up. "No, gods no," she whispered. She turned and kissed Steve. The first time they had ever touched like that. "I am so sorry, Steve," She whispered into his ear._

_Steve looked up and was faced by a cloaked woman who put a hand on Peggy's shoulder. "Good girl," The woman's voice like a knife and piercing Steve's clouded brain. How could Peggy be here? How could she look like she hadn't aged a day? Peggy had died the day after the alien invasion. He had gotten a note from her caretaker about the funeral…_

_The cloaked woman grabbed Steve's wrist. "Come on hero, I need you for my little, uh, experiment."_

_Steve froze then attacked the woman trying to get away. She wanted him for reasons that were obviously shady .The woman's grip was cold and solid as she dragged him into the car, leaving Peggy in the alley. Steve could have sworn, that as he slipped out of consciousness from the wet cloth, he saw Peggy's tears._

Steve now sat in a cell that was entirely covered in deep shadow. He never saw the cloaked woman again. He never saw another soul… until he heard yelling and protests. His cell door was throw open and the covered guards threw someone into the room. The new prisoner shouted profanities in English then switched to a language that Steve didn't know. The guards slammed the door shut and silence returned to the cell. After a moment the new prisoner let out a loud sigh. "Wow Percy, way to get yourself into another mess without Annabeth."

"Who's Annabeth?" Steve asked.

Steve heard something like a crash and a yelp. He realized that this person hadn't seen him in the brief period of light. "Sorry," Steve apologized. "I forgot that you didn't see me."

"No problem, I probably shouldn't have yelled at the guards and instead taken in my surroundings."

Steve chuckled. "At least you were awake when they brought you in. I was still unconscious."

The other person laughed. "I guess that would make someone freaked out."

Steve nodded grimly then remembered that his cellmate couldn't see him."Yeah," He said.

"Do you know if there are any other doors?" The cell mate asked.

"No, I haven't moved around much. This place reminds me too much of that story by Poe, _Pit and Pendulum_," Steve answered.

"What?" the person asked obviously confused.

"It was a short story written by Edgar Allen Poe about a man who is first inside a cell with a large pit in complete darkness, always in the fear of falling in until he figures out where it is. Then one day he wakes up strapped to a table where a pendulum slowly lowers until it would probably kill him. I forget how it ends. It was a really creepy story though."

The person didn't answer. Steve waited then he jumped at the sound of a splash, then a quiet yelp. "Well I found your pit. Though it is full of water," the person said.

"Whoa, that's weird. Are you OK?"Steve asked moving toward the voice.

"Yeah, the water is actually warm. Oh! I just realized we never exchanged names!"

"Oh! Well that would be good to know wouldn't it? I am Steve Rodgers."

"Percy Jackson, nice to meet you, I would shake your hand but there seems to be a lighting problem."

Steve laughed.

Suddenly there was a loud click and the lights came on. Both men were blinded. Steve tripped and fell on the floor. Steve got his sight back and saw a 17 year old boy treading water in a deep pool. He also saw the walls getting closer to him and the other side of the pool.

"The walls and coming together," Steve breathed.

"I noticed that," Percy said looking around. "They are going to squish us unless we get in the pool."

'Uhh…" Steve was uneasy. He couldn't swim at all because he never learned because of his old asthma problem. "I can't swim."

"What?! Wow you are the first person to tell me that, but unless you want to die I suggest you learn fast."

Steve saw that the wall closest to him was three feet away. He gingerly got into the pool and attempted to copy Percy. He swished his legs around until he started to not wobble in the water.

"You better have a large lung capacity, cause I don't know how long they will stay closed before they reopen," Percy said to Steve.

Steve nodded, trying to keep treading water.

The walls were on the edges of the pool an now were going faster across the room. Steve looked around frantically. Percy looked at Steve then disappeared under the water. Steve called out to him but Percy didn't come up.

After a minute Percy surfaced. "The walls are solid blocks. We are definitely going to have to hold our breaths."

Steve nodded again and tried to control his panicked breathing.

Percy steadied Steve then started counting down to when they would have to go under. Percy was trying to calm Steve down but it wasn't working.

Finally the walls were going to meet and Percy pulled Steve under. Unfortunately, Steve had forgotten to take a breath and could feel this lungs screaming for air. The walls collided with each other and stopped pushing. Percy went up and felt around the walls, trying to find a way to get out.

Steve felt himself slipping. He knew he would have to inhale soon or he would pass out. Then again, he was completely submerged in a pool of water.

Percy saw Steve staring to look drowsy and Percy panicked. He could breath underwater and he could make a bubble around Steve though that would lead to some uneasy questions, though, having Steve alive to ask those questions would be better than having him dead.

Steve saw black spots before his eyes. He wasn't going to make it. He _had_ to breathe. Before Steve completely blacked out from lack of oxygen, he felt suddenly dry.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy thought he was too late when he saw Steve collapse within the air bubble. Percy entered the air bubble and checked Steve's pulse. It was shallow but he was alive and breathing. Percy let out a sigh. This was almost too perfect. If he could get out of the pool then he could say that the walls opened right after Steve passed out. No awkward questions and no mind blowing answers. Percy was content.

Suddenly Percy felt a muffled boom through the water. Percy looked up and saw the walls coming apart. Percy willed the bubble to go up then stopped three feet from the surface. Someone was at the edge of the pool. Percy grabbed Steve and then popped the bubble. Percy pushed to the surface and found a woman in a black jumpsuit staring at him.

The woman had black hair cut in a wedge with straight bangs. Her eyes were hazel and they seemed to look right through Percy. She had a long samurai type sword in her hand and a gun in the other. The woman called out to Percy, "I work for SHIELD. I am also a friend of Captain Rodgers. My name is Agent Nikki Seward."

"Nice to know, can you get us out of here?" Percy asked, swimming to her edge of the pool.

"Yes, there is a plane upstairs," Agent Seward said, grabbing Steve out of the water. Steve was still unconscious and his breathing was shallow.

Percy nodded and hopped out of the water, not allowing himself to be dry. Agent Seward seemed to be studying Percy as got out. Percy was kind of freaking out at how much this woman was examining him. He felt like the frog he dissected in Biology where people just stared and took notes on your insides.

Agent Seward froze and put a hand to her ear, dropping Steve to the floor.

Steve groaned and rolled over, his eyes not opening.

Percy looked at Steve. "Maybe we should get him to a hospital."

Agent Seward ignored him then nodded to no one. "We need to hurry. No telling what reinforcements might come."

Percy followed behind the agile agent as she carried Steve and jumped over debris while avoiding holes in the floors. They reached the roof and Percy grew scared. It was a small helicopter-like flying machine that didn't look like much. The agent ran over and opened the hatch. She glanced at Percy and ushered him over angrily. Percy followed and saw Steve strapped down in one of the chairs.

"Come on slow poke, I don't have all night," Agent Seward growled.

Percy strapped into a chair and gulped as the flight began. Every bump and soft noise made Percy want to scream for a landing. Percy looked out the windows and could have sworn he saw Zeus rocking the aircraft.

Finally, Percy drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Steve woke on a table in the hospital ward. At first he thought he was still with the kidnappers, and then he remembered Percy and vaguely remembered getting put into an airplane or something. Steve looked around and saw SHIELD agents rushing around outside.

"Hey look! Capsicle is up!" A familiar voice yelled.

Steve looked up and saw Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton walk into the room. He smiled. "I love waking up and seeing your face Stark," Steve said sarcastically.

Tony smiled broadly. "Wow sarcasm! We are really shaping Gramps here!"

Steve sighed and got off the cot. "Is there any questioning I need to do Agent Romanoff?"

"I am actually not doing the questioning. Director Fury found a person to fill Agent Coulson's job. She will be asking you the questions," Natasha said, sadness coming in at the mention of Phil Coulson's name.

Steve nodded grimly. "I can't believe Director Fury is replacing him so fast."

"SHIELD is an agency, not a family. We shouldn't get so… upset about an agent's death. We just need to move on," Natasha said begrudgingly, obviously not enjoy the quick change.

"Nice to see you alive though Steve," Banner said with a small smile.

Banner and Stark left with Clint and Natasha lead Steve into the questioning room. The other agent was already there, leafing through a file. She looked up with her hazel eyes and examined Steve.

"I am sorry Captain Rodgers, but I don't understand why all the other female agents think you are so to die for," The dark haired agent said.

"Captain Rodgers, this is Agent Nikki Seward. She has taken Phil Coulson's position and also will be working with Dr. Banner and Stark in the labs."

"I am not replacing Agent Coulson, Agent Romanoff. I am simple doing his duties. No one can ever replace that man," Agent Seward said giving Natasha a stern look.

Steve examined the young agent and wondered why she was qualified for this position.

"Please sit Captain," Seward said with a smile.

Natasha said god bye and left.

Steve sat across from Seward and glanced at the file in front of her. She quickly closed it but Steve caught a name, "Percy Jackson". Steve wondered what Percy had to do with this.

"Captain Rodgers, could you give me any details of your kidnappers?"

"No, they like to be hidden and kept me in a dark room."

Seward nodded. "What about your cellmate? What can you tell me about him?"

"Nothing, I couldn't tell you anything. I had only just met him when the lights came on and I almost drowned in the pool on the far side of the room."

Seward smiled. "I know. I found you in the pool with the boy."

"Oh, so you were the one who got us out of there?"

"Yes, I took down the fort and found you two. I was surprised because there was no one else in the entire compound."

"Really?" Steve asked.

Seward nodded. "I almost lost hope in that you were not there. I have always wanted to meet the famous Man with a Plan."

Steve blushed.

Seward laughed. "Well I think that is it Captain. Now you can run off with your friends," Seward said as she got up from the table. "See you when all hell break loose."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy trudged into the apartment that his mother owned. He felt extremely tired after getting hounded by the Agent Seward about what exactly happened. Percy didn't know much though she didn't seem to care about the kidnappers; she seemed more interested in how he and Steve survived in the pool. Percy had done his best to avoid the question and after two hours of getting nowhere, the agent dismissed him.

Now Percy was home and needed to sleep. He opened the door and saw his mother making cookies. Percy quietly sat down with a handful of cookies and ate them as quietly as possible. His mother noticed the missing cookies and looked around in alarm. She spotted Percy and he could see the relief fill her kind eyes.

"Percy!" She cried giving her son a hug. "Annabeth called two days ago and said you had gone missing. I was so scared that this was it and I would never see you again."

Percy gave a weak smile. "Don't worry Mom I am not dying anytime soon."

Sally Jackson smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Now you look like you are going to collapse in exhaustion young man. Take some milk and cookies and then off to bed!"

Percy chuckled as he grabbed a plate and a glass. He went into his bedroom, put the food down, then collapsed into the soft bed.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed as she walking into the apartment.

Percy got up from the breakfast table and pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "Missed you Wise Girl."

"I missed you more Seaweed Brain," She said.

Percy had contacted Annabeth that morning and was surprised that she was there so quickly.

"Everyone at camp wants to see you though Chiron said you should wait a while before coming back," Annabeth said as Percy lead her into his bedroom, making sure to leave the door open ajar for his mother.

"Why doesn't Chiron want me to come back?"

"Odd monsters are appearing at the borders demanding that you face them. Nico also came back from the Underworld and said that the spirits are disappearing. Hades got really upset when a spirit from Elysium went missing."

"Who?" Percy asked, intrigued.

"A woman named Peggy Carter. She was part of the Scientific Strategic Reserve in World War II."

"Was she a demigod?"

"No though she could see through the Mist."

Percy nodded. "Does anyone know why she was taken away?"

"Not really, though the best theory is something about a powerful boyfriend or something."

"Well that really powerful boyfriend is probably really old," Percy laughed.

Annabeth grinned. "You always find a joke in even the most serious situations."

"Well someone has to do it," Percy smirked.

Mrs. Jackson poked her head in. "Percy, someone on the line wants to talk to you."

"Who would want to talk to me?" Percy asked, knowing that none of his demigod friends would be calling.

"He didn't give his name. Should I just say you aren't here?" Sally Jackson asked.

"No, Annabeth I'll be back."

Percy walked into the kitchen and picked up the landline. "Hello?" Percy asked.

"Mr. Jackson, I work for a government agency and you need to come in," a gruff voice on the other line growled.

"Excuse me? I don't think-"

"You can either come in or we will have to use force."

Percy was shocked and almost scared. Someone really wanted to see him and it was unnerving. "OK, I'll come in. Where should I-"

"Go to Stark Tower and some agents will meet you there."

"Sure thing good-"

The line went dead. Percy put down the phone and went back into his bedroom. Annabeth looked at him. "Something is wrong."

"Yeah, the government wants to see me."

Annabeth paled. "Do you think that they know?"

"Why else would they want me? They already dissected my testimony about the kidnapping."

"Percy you can't go."

"They said they would use force to get me. They probably know where I live and I don't want to endanger my mom."

Annabeth thought hard. "Let me go with you at least."

"No, I can't let you get into danger."

"Seaweed Brain you will probably get into more danger by yourself."

Percy gave a grim smile. "You're probably right."

"I am right."

Percy chuckled and kissed Annabeth.

The two said good-bye to Mrs. Jackson and set out for Stark Tower. Annabeth started chattering about how amazing the building was and Percy tuned her out until they were at the doors. Annabeth fell silent.

"Well, this is it Percy. Hopefully they don't know everything," Annabeth said uneasily.

Percy just nodded and pushed the glass door open.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tony lead Captain Rodgers and Agent Seward Stark Tower, gloating about how his technology was the best around. Rodgers seemed disinterested and Agent Seward was secretly texting Dr. Banner who was three floors down. Tony finally stopped at the top floor.

"This is the final floor with the meeting room and my personal landing pad. Any questions? Complements? Praises?" Stark asked.

Agent Seward looked around then asked, "So why did we have to go on this tour again?"

Tony frowned and mocked horror. "You don't enjoy my tours?!"

"Nope," Seward said, popping the P.

"Mr. Stark?" Jarvis asked. Agent Seward jumped in surprise. Tony gave a smile in triumph.

"Yes Jarvis?"

"Two teenagers are in the lobby saying they were supposed to come here."

"Who are they?"

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

Steve was suddenly interested at the mention of Percy's name.

"I'll go down. By the way, send some flowers to Pepper to say 'Thanks for the better security,'" Tony said as he walked to the elevator.

"Yes Sir."

"This was a bad idea Annabeth," Percy said nervously.

"It's better than waiting to found by the government," Annabeth sighed, biting her lip.

The elevator doors opened and Tony Stark walked out. He examined the two teens. "What are you doing here?"

The teenagers looked at each other as if deciding what to say.

"They are here because of me Stark," a rough voice said coming down the staircase.

Director Fury walked down the staircase and stood across from Stark.

"Jarvis cancel the flowers," Stark called.

"Yes Sir."

Director Fury turned his eye on the two teens. Annabeth stiffened and Percy felt the urge to pull out Riptide.

"Stark, call everyone into the meeting room," Fury growled.

Stark looked shocked though Jarvis took care of it.

The four went into the elevator. It would have been silent except Stark was angrily muttering to Fury how his tower was not SHIELD's personal meet up spot.

Finally the elevator binged up to the top floor. Stark and Fury walked into the meeting room without hesitation and Percy hung back with Annabeth.

"We could run right now," he whispered.

"Stark could probably detain us with his tower's security system."

"We could jump out of a window. Blackjack is getting good at coming to the rescue when I am falling."

"With risk him not catching us? No, we are going through with this. You didn't want to bail when we actually had the chance."

Percy let out a shaky breath and walked into the meeting room and saw five people sitting around the table; Dr. Banner, Captain Rodgers, Director Fury, Tony Stark, and Agent Seward. Percy and Annabeth claimed the two seats nearest to the door. Director Fury stood up and cleared his throat. A slideshow of pictures popped up on the screen, starting with what looked like a mine.

"This is a picture of an old mine in California. Until recently, it had been shut down because of the unstable walls down deeper in the mine. A week ago, people had been seen going in and out of the mine. Three days ago, this was found near the mine," Fury said changing the slide.

The slide showed a young girl with a look of horror on her face with a spear in her chest. On the spear, someone had written, 'We are waiting Jackson.' The girl was blonde with grey eyes.

Percy glanced at Annabeth and saw her look of horror. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"She was just seven, Percy," She whispered.

Fury cleared his throat. "Obviously this is very disturbing and the person who found her said that the night before he had heard a scream. SHIELD was called in to find who did this because we at first believed it was related to Captain Rodgers' disappearance. After his rescue though, we figured out that it was just another piece of the complicated puzzle," Fury said turning to look at Percy.

Percy swallowed uneasily. Fury continued. "This is Percy Jackson who was found with the captain. At first we believed it was some sort of coincidence, though we all know that there are no such things as coincidences. Our thoughts were confirmed by this file found at the compound. It was the only file that wasn't burned."

The slide switched to show text that Percy could barely read though he felt he already knew what was written on it. It read:

Name: Perseus 'Percy' Jackson

Birthday: August 18th

Parents: Sally Jackson, Poseiden

Description:

Dyslexic

ADHD

Can

Control Water

Talk to Horses and Sea Animals

Has Achilles Heel (Spot Unknown)

Fatal Flaw Unknown

Notes: Would do best to get on our side though can be hard to handle in some situations. He cannot be trusted too much. Could be used for randsom. Best option: Kill or Capture at any cost.

Percy felt exposed as everyone read the screen then looked at him in alarm. Annabeth just stared straight ahead. After everyone had read it, Fury shut down the presentation.

"Do you have anything to say Mr. Jackson?" He asked.

Percy just sighed and put his head in his hands. "I should have just stayed home."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Annabeth couldn't help but smirk and let out a soft chuckle.

Tony Stark raised his hand like a child in school. "I am confused," he stated.

All eyes turned to Percy who looked at Annabeth. Annabeth crossed her arms. "Your file, your problem," She said.

Percy let out a sigh. "How should I put it? Oh yeah, Greek gods are real, Annabeth and I are demigods AKA half gods, and I don't know how anyone managed to make a file that pretty much revealed that since all the people who know are sworn to secrecy. In fact I probably shouldn't be telling you anything though I doubt I could leave otherwise."

Rodgers let out a hysterical laugh. "How come it seems that all mythology is real?"

"Don't sweat it Cap, you'll figure it out eventually," Tony said with a smile as Steve gave him the death glare.

"Wait, why do you say all mythology is real?" Annabeth asked.

"One of our BFFs is Thor god of thunder," Tony stated simply.

Percy grinned. "Goody, another god of thunder to annoy."

Thunder echoed through the tower. Annabeth sent a glare at Percy. "Could you at least try to be tolerable for your uncle?"

Percy shrugged. "I dunno. When I feel like it, I will be a charming little nephew."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

"Just because of the formalities," Agent Seward interrupted. "Is there any evil, diabolical, revenge-wanting enemy of the Greeks?"

Percy glanced at Annabeth. "There was one. Though I defeated him last year…"

Annabeth scoffed. "You never paid attention to Chiron's lectures. There are plenty of things that could try and attack Mt. Olympus. There's the Giants, of one, then all the little evil villains. Not to mention the wars the gods make between each other like in the World Wars."

Agent Seward was taking notes on her clipboard. "And which one of these scenarios is most likely to happen?"

"Probably the gods making war with each other, but that won't happen for a long time. The gods are pretty happy with each other right now," Annabeth sighed.

"Also Zeus is probably too consumed on how he needed my help to defeat Kronos," Percy muttered.

Another thunderbolt shook the tower. "You are hopeless," Annabeth sighed.

Nick Fury left quickly; he needed to file away information or something like that. Percy followed Annabeth, while Annabeth followed Tony and Bruce. Steve felt awkward because he didn't have a buddy. Steve was about to leave and beat the crud out of some punching bags when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to face Seward.

"You look so pitiful. If you want a buddy to beat the crud out of just ask. I enjoy a challenge."

Steve's face felt hot. For some reason this felt like flirting even though it was a sincere offer. "Um, OK."

Seward flashed a smile then walked off to join everyone else in the labs.

Annabeth felt like she was in science heaven. Tony couldn't stop talking when he found out about Annabeth's large love of science and architecture. Bruce, being his quiet self, slipped into his own labs. Percy decided to follow Bruce because he couldn't stand Annabeth's excessive monologue about god knows what.

Bruce was working on his usual experiment, ridding himself of the Other Guy. Not because he couldn't handle the Other Guy, but because he didn't enjoy blacking out then waking up with a path of destruction in his wake.

Bruce was looking at the mutated DNA when Percy finally spoke up.

"Whatcha doing?" Percy asked.

Bruce almost collapsed in surprise. He turned and saw Percy standing there looking around. "Um, just figuring out some things."

"What do you need to figure out?"

"Uhh…"

"Dr. Banner is just trying to fix a problem of his," Agent Seward said as she walked in, her clipboard at the ready.

Bruce had almost forgotten she was going to be his lab assistant.

"So… what are you doing?" Percy asked, still hopelessly lost.

"He's making an antidote to a mutation cause by lethal amounts of gamma radiation that causes… uncontrolled transformations," Seward said, dancing around the real answer.

Percy sighed. "Why do only a few people understand science while the rest of us are bored out of our minds?"

Seward chuckled. "Steve is upstairs destroying punching bags. You might find that better than watching simulations of DNA as different theoretical-"

"You lost me at simulations," Percy interrupted walking out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A woman sat on a throne of ebony and onyx. Her dirty blond hair covered most of her face though anyone could tell she was pissed. Her black dress made her body blend into the throne. In her lap was an open book called _Twilight_. A man in a grey suit walked up, flipping through a file.

"Ma'am, I am sorry to say, but it is impossible to get Phil Coulson out of Elysium," the man said, not looking up from the file.

The woman scowled and threw the book she was reading at the wall. "Unacceptable. This place in unacceptable. That horrible book is unacceptable. This situation is unacceptable. Tell me something, Jonathan, which is worth my utmost attention!"

The man, Jonathan, sighed and flipped through the file. "Percy Jackson has made contact with SHIELD."

"Did they find the file?"

"Yes, now he is at Stark Tower."

"Good, how are the giants doing? When will they be ready to take down Asgard?" the woman demanded.

"They wait for your approval to start the assault."

The woman smiled. "At least something is going right. Have the giants attack; I also want someone to get my father's book of spells. It must remain undamaged if I am to raise an army of the undead."

"I understand my lady."

The woman stretched her arms out. "How is the search for the goddess doing?"

Jonathan looked puzzle. "Who?"

"Oh, I forgot you don't know about it. My last assistant was on top of it before I fed her to my brother for attempting to steal a lock of my hair. Anyway, by the information I have received, I need the feathers of the goddess Nike's wings. I have tried to weasel the information out of her sister but, Bia is not a compliant person," the woman said with a sigh. "Now, have a team hunt Nike down. I don't want to be unable to perform the spell because some jerky goddess doesn't want to be found, understand?"

Jonathan nodded. "It's all crystal, ma'am."

The woman smiled. "I like you Jonathan. You are like the son I always wanted."

Jonathan blushed. "You are too kind my lady."

Percy walked into the training room just as Steve blew the punching bag off its reinforced hinge. Percy yelped in surprise at the huge boom. Steve heard Percy's yelp and looked over. Percy felt his face turn red.

"Hey…. So… did that punching bag insult your mother of something?" Percy asked timidly.

Steve smiled. "Naw, it just… Punching the bag makes me think about punching people in the war, which makes me think about all my friends I lost. Then my anger takes over and the bag isn't there anymore."

Percy looked slightly disturbed. "What war did you fight in?" he asked, thinking of the Iraq war and the War on Terror.

"World War II," Steve replied, as he picked up a new punching bag.

If this was a movie and Percy was causally drinking something, Percy would have blown it out all over the room.

"What?! But you're- you're like twenty five or something!"

Steve stifled a laugh. "I'm actually in my nineties though after getting frozen in time for a while does stifle the ageing process."

"How'd you get frozen?"

"I crashed a jet into the Antarctica."

Percy looked impressed. "Cool."

At first Steve didn't get it then remembered Tony's "Let's Get Up to Date" seminar. "Yeah, though I missed a lot over that period of time," Steve said sadly.

Percy thought of all the people in the Lotus Casino, including Nico and Bianca. "I have a friend who got 'frozen' during in World War II though not really frozen. He was put away because otherwise my uncle would have murdered him and his sister."

Steve gave Percy a puzzled look. "So how exactly was he frozen?"

Percy then explained the Lotus Casino and how someone could get stuck in there forever and not notice until someone pointed it out to them maybe years later.

"Woah, good thing Tony never went there. Then again…"Steve joked.

Percy laughed. "You don't like Stark do you?"

The captain smiled. "We have different goals and morals."

Percy nodded with his famous smirk. "He seems like the arrogant type."

"He _is_ the arrogant type," Steve laughed setting the punching bag up.

The two laughed until they became absorbed in destroying the punching bag.

Three figures stood atop a nearby skyscraper, watching two people in lab coats bustle around a high tech lab.

"That can't be her Bia," one of the the male figures stated.

The woman frowned. "I know it's her. That woman is Nike exactly. She is in a lab obviously flirting with that man."

The other male put a hand on Bia's shoulder. "Bia, there are a lot of women who are scientists and have a crush on their male coworkers. Besides, when's the last time Nike loved a scientist? She even said that she could never love a scientist because they would be too much like Athena and that would be weird."

The woman sighed and buried her face in her hands. "We need to find her. That beast is out to get her and we need to find her first. If only she knew how much danger she was in," Bia sobbed. "If only she knew…"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Percy sighed. "Why do only a few people understand science while the rest of us are bored out of our minds?"_

_Seward chuckled. "Steve is upstairs destroying punching bags. You might find that better than watching simulations of DNA as different theoretical-"_

"_You lost me at simulations," Percy interrupted walking out the door._

Percy left the lab room and Seward turned to Bruce.

"What do we need to work on Dr. Banner?" Seward asked.

"Umm… You could…. Got though the list of remedies and pick out the ones that you think should be tested while I try figuring something out," Bruce said turning away from the agent.

Bruce was really uncomfortable about having this agent as an assistant because he had seen the videos of her slaughtering an entire compound with only her bare hands and no other help.

Seward took up the list and flipped through it, occasionally glancing at Bruce.

After a couple minutes the uncomfortable silence set in and Bruce was feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

'This is going to be a long lab session,' Bruce thought.

Percy and Annabeth had to stay at Stark Tower with the Avengers that night because of the 'lack of information'. Annabeth was fine with it because she would have more time to chat with Tony. Percy was horrified because they had to go to a party with a bunch of cameras and press. One of Tony's annual balls or something like that Seward had said. She was also going to stay with the Avengers because she didn't have anywhere else to go.

So everyone got in suits and dresses. Annabeth sported a grey cocktail dress with ruffles and Seward had on a navy blue floor length gown. The men were all in suits with Percy and Bruce having ties that matched the girls' dresses. Apparently Seward was going to pose as Bruce's 'date' so he had on a navy tie. Tony, of course, was in a tux and had Pepper on his arm as they entered the ball room of Stark Tower. Then the party started.

Stark and Pepper got lost in the sea of reporters. Steve was mobbed by women wanting to marry him. The two 'couples' just walked away, not wanting to get involved with either mob. Percy and Annabeth sat in the corner discussing things in low voices. This left Bruce and Seward standing in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by people who were just about to get drunk or were lip locked with their partner.

Bruce glanced at Seward and saw that the SHIELD agent looked nervous. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

"No. I mean yes," Seward stuttered.

"May I ask what's wrong?"

"I'm-," The agent let out a groan. "This is not how I wanted this to happen. OK," the agent let out a breath then turned to Bruce. "I don't want this to sound weird and creepy and any other negative emotion you might otherwise have. I- I didn't really join SHIELD just to be an agent. It was because… Because I wanted to meet you and say that I think you are the most remarkable and dashing men I have ever met. The whole, becoming an actual agent, thing didn't come until Fury realized my history and such."

Bruce blinked, registering the information and processing it. "OK, so- please elaborate," Bruce said with a small chuckle.

The agent blushed fiercely. "Can we pretend to dance? It's kind of weird just standing here."

Bruce agreed and they swayed to the music. Bruce almost laughed at how red Seward's face got. She noticed his stare and got redder. "I'm sorry; I probably shouldn't have gotten involved with you Dr. Banner. I mean it is almost greedy because I didn't really care about your feelings or anyone else's because I just wanted to meet you and bounce ideas off you," Seward started. "So I joined SHIELD as a researcher though Fury did his homework and found out that I was a… hit man? I don't know the actual title but, in the old days, I was hired by drug cartels to wipe out rival gangs, even US police officers. All of this single handedly. Fury was so scared that I might attempt to destroy SHIELD that he had Agent Romanoff kill me. Though, that didn't work obviously and she ended up with a shattered arm while I just had a graze from a bullet."

"So that's why she's been wearing long sleeves lately," Bruce said, remembering the last time he had seen the assassin.

Seward laughed. "Yeah, I forgot to apologize about that I probably should find her and tell her that."

Bruce shared the laugh. "I think she won't be bitter for too long."

Seward smiled. "I hope so. Anyway, so after I defeated Romanoff and after Fury put me through several torture methods," Seward continued, anger creeping into her voice towards the end. "Fury finally trusted me. Then after last week, he gave me Phil Coulson's job and finally got me to be your lab assistant even though I expect he won't have me be your assistant for long. To sum it up, I have a science crush on you and I feel awkward confessing it or showing it," Seward said finally.

Bruce felt relieved that he wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable at the moment. "Thanks for sharing?"

Seward giggled. "I met that as an apology for in the future if I seem… shy, embarrassed, or nervous. Sorry, I met to say something in the lab but, I felt scared to confess it."

Bruce just nodded. "OK, I'll remember that for later."

The two danced for a while in silence. Bruce noticed Percy getting punch and a man walked up to him. Percy's eyes grew wide and he dumped punch on the man and retrieved… a pen? He fumbled with it while the man recoiled at the punch. "I WILL-"the man roared but was cut off when Percy sliced through the man with his newly transformed sword. The man exploded into a pile of dust.

Everyone gasped and froze, staring at Percy.

"EVERYONE GET OUT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Percy yelled, pulling off his blasted tie.

All people screamed and flooded to get out of the building while the Avengers assembled in the center of the room around Percy who was pale and sweating.

"Percy, what is it?" Annabeth asked, looking concerned.

"That man, he was…" Percy stopped himself and shook himself.

"Who was he Percy?" Annabeth pressed.

"He was Dr. Thorn. He said he was here to kill you," Percy told Annabeth.

Annabeth paled. "Gods, how did that maniac get out of Tartarus?"

"Who's Dr. Thorn?" Steve asked.

"He kidnapped me a while back, though he was finished off by my uncle."

"So we just ruined a good party because an undead guy threatened Annabeth's life though Percy just killed him?" Stark asked.

"Correction, he was a manticore," Percy said.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Still that's no reason to-"

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Pepper screamed, pointing to a shadow that was shifting.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The shadows warped then solidified and a woman cloaked in darkness stepped out. A sadistic grin spread over her face like a maniac. Half of her face was cloaked by her hair. The woman let out a laugh when she saw Pepper's horrified face in the sea of faces that were like cold marble. Steve stepped up.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The woman's grin seemed to become more sinister. "I'm your worst nightmare Rodgers. I'm the woman who enjoys destroying the lives of the innocent and murdering those who could pose a threat. When people cower in fear by my feet they call me, Hel," the woman growled.

Annabeth's mind went whirling trying to place where she had heard this woman's name before. Then it hit her in the face. The Norse mythology book she had read a month ago had a chapter dedicated to the offspring of Loki, one of which was called Hel. Annabeth immediately knew that answer to who was taking the souls out of the Underworld.

"Hel, Norse goddess of the dead, why are you here?" Annabeth struggled to get out.

Hel turned with her sadistic smile to Annabeth. "I'm here to first take you from your precious boyfriend and then destroy all hope from humanity by taking down the only things preventing them from dying out."

"Which is what exactly?" Stark said, calling this woman's bluff.

"Asgard and Olympus will fall. You won't have time to save both since Olympus is closed because of Nike's disappearance and Asgard is already falling. You demigods and Avengers will never be able to over throw me because once Olympus falls, Nike will come crawling back to find her siblings and I will be able to destroy humanity in one fell swoop," Hel laughed.

Everyone was frozen in place as they processed the information. Hel just stood there smugly, gloating at how helpless she had made them look at that moment.

Percy could have sworn he heard wings beat before the windows exploded. Glass shattered and Percy made sure to grab Annabeth to protect her from the shards. They glanced harmlessly off his back, all far away from his Achilles' heel. The rest weren't so lucky. A long jagged cut ran down Seward's face. Bruce had minor cuts everywhere and Steve had a large shard sticking out of his arm. Stark had also tried to protect his girl like Percy but had several pieces of glass in his back. Hel, on the other hand was not harmed though was pushed away by the explosion. Bruce glanced Hel's way and saw the hair had slipped away from her face to reveal the hidden half of her face was like a rotting corpse while the other half was perfect in every way.

After hearing footsteps, Steve looked up and saw three people with wings approach Hel, who got up with a scowl.

"Always ruining the mood, aren't we Bia?" Hel asked.

The one woman back handed Hel then went in for a punch though one of the men stopped her.

"That's what she wants Bia, a reaction," he whispered to her.

The woman, Bia, scowled and reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out a keychain with a raven on it. The other men also pulled out key chains with birds on it though the birds match their wings. Hel watched the key chains with unease.

"I'm surprised you area actually going to try and fight without your leader," Hel said, her eyes to leaving the key chains as she backed away.

The three advanced and slowly the key chains morphed into three swords that were both celestial bronze and normal steel.

Everyone else in the room watched the four with great confusion, annoyance, and surprise.

Percy and Annabeth knew these three gods. They were Nike's siblings; Bia, Kratos, and Zelus. Bia was the goddess of force. Kratos was the god of strength and Zelus was the god of zeal or jealousy.

The 'mortals' in the room watched in confusion. Stark was trying to figure out why his alarm system hadn't gone off yet. Pepper was freaking out because she couldn't leave and would get hurt if this escalated into a fight. Steve was trying to find something to act as a shield and wondering why the woman, Hel, had revealed most of her plan. Bruce slipped his glasses off just in case though wasn't really comfortable about the situation and vowed only to let the Other Guy out if the situation _really_ got worse. Agent Seward had sent out a distress signal to SHIELD so she could _maybe_ get the rest of the Avengers who were on Earth or just some back up.

Finally, after the slow approach, Bia lashed out with her sword. It missed Hel who grabbed the sword and wrestled it out of Bia's grip. Bia growled and gave her a round house kick to the face. Her two brothers also lashed out and Kratos managed to stab Hel in the side. Hel let out a shriek and dropped Bia's sword. Bia dove and grabbed it while knocking over Hel and Zelus pinned her.

Hel growled. "I hate Greeks."

Bia laughed. "Really? I personally find them to be the best."

"Whatever Greek, don't worry I'll be back to kill you later," Hel growled then suddenly a shadow enveloped her.

Kratos looked shocked then realized that Hel's foot had been in shadow. He lifted up a nearby table and smashed it into the floor with some very colorful words.

"She got away!" He groaned.

Bia's face screwed up into a sad/angry face. "Now we won't be able to beat the crud out of her to find out where in Hades she has taken Nike."

Zelus made a gesture then hung his head. Bia sighed. "We really need to find her."

"Why can't he talk?" Percy asked, breaking the solemn mood.

The trio looked up at him in surprise.

"We would think that you of all people would know Perseus," Kratos said.

Percy flinched at his full name. "Why would I know? Also please just call me Percy."

"You would know, Percy, because of your fight in Manhattan and all the traitorous demigods. Our children and Nike's children were mostly on Kronos's side so afterwards; Zeus put a 'leash' on us. Zelus lost the ability to speak, Kratos lost his sword that contained a lot of his power, and I don't have enough strength to lift a table without breaking a sweat. Nike took the limit thing the hardest because Zeus-," Bia struggled to get the words out. "Zeus clipped her wings and made her completely powerless. She couldn't fly and she couldn't heal. She was still immortal though she had to get outside help to fully heal," Bia struggled out, tears leaking out of her eyes.

She muttered and apology then buried her face into Zeus's shoulder. Kratos finished for Bia. "Nike left because as she said, 'Being a mortal is better than being the laughing stock of Olympus.' We tried to stop her though she flew off. We haven't seen her since the alien attack on New York."

"I actually wanted to ask why you didn't help out during that," Stark said, getting into the conversation.

"Zeus already had his pride hurt because he was unable to defeat Kronos without Percy's help. So he refused to help his Norse counterpart," Kratos said.

"Why do you think Hel took your sister?" Seward asked.

"Hel made a threat to kill every Olympian if she didn't get Nike. So Olympus shut down and Zeus had us go out and try to find Nike. We couldn't find her so we thought Percy and Annabeth could help out by getting a quest to find her. Though they got caught up with all of you and couldn't even get the prophecy from the Oracle," Kratos answered.

Seward nodded, satisfied with the answer.

Zelus got Kratos's attention and pointed at Bia who was now passed out and was only held up by Zelus's arm.

"Gods, she is so weak, can't even handle one battle without getting exhausted," Kratos chuckled pulling Bia out of his brother's arms.

"Where are you guys staying if Olympus is closed?" Annabeth asked.

Kratos sighed. "We sleep anywhere that we deem safe enough to stay for a night."

Tony's head snapped up realizing that Annabeth would probably then asked him to allow the three gods to stay in his tower. In fact Annabeth was already opening her mouth to ask when Stark interrupted. "As long as there aren't any evil brothers wanting revenge they can stay."

Kratos nodded in acceptance. "Thank you Stark, we promise to be gone at dawn. Once my sister wakes, we must leave and continue our search for our missing sister."

"Yeah, fine JARVIS, show these people to the spare rooms," Stark said leaving.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Darkness impaired Percy's vision. He was getting used to not having dark demigod dreams but he guessed this was an exception. He hobbled around until he found a glowing cylinder that went from the floor to the ceiling. Percy then realized that something, something was in said cylinder. Percy cautiously approached and saw what looked like a feathery creature curled up inside of the cylinder. Percy was about to look closer when a noise of outrage ripped apart the silence.

Hel walked in. "Why isn't she up Jonathan?!"

"Well ma'am her vitals are still unstable and-," the assistant tried to stammer out.

"And where is the real Nike? You claim you are searching high and low though I was in New York and felt her presence!" Hell roared.

"My lady we haven't picked up an any-"

Hel smacked her assistant across the face. "You are a failure Jonathan. Go see my brother," she screamed.

Jonathan's face paled. "Please ma'am don't- don't make me do this."

"You know the rules Jonathan, now go."

Jonathan straightened his tie. "Alright, though for your information, Asgard has been taken. Olympus will be taken in a week's time."

"Good job my ex-assistant though that won't save your skin," Hel growled staring at the glass cylinder.

Jonathan quickly exited the room. Percy felt on edge in the dark room with the murderous goddess being the only other person in the room. The goddess punched the glass. "Once I find Nike, I will be able to make you rise and Olympus will be mine." Hel growled in a low voice.

The scene went away and Percy found him in his least favorite place, Tartarus. He shivered in the darkness. He found himself unwillingly following a dark haired woman. Then, seeing her pure silver eyes, Percy realized this was Nike, though she didn't have her silver wings out. Nike glanced around nervously then continued through Tartarus. She finally stopped in the middle of the darkness.

Nike cleared her throat. "Pallas. Come out."

A cold laugh echoed out of the darkness. It wasn't like Kronos's laugh, though still was creepy as heck. "Well if it isn't my Olympian-loving daughter."

"Technically, you have two of those, and two sons like that as well," Nike spat.

"Ha ha ha. Always using jokes to distract from your discomfort," Pallas laughed walking out of the darkness. His tattered clothes and filthy body showed how 'charming' his stay in Tartarus was.

"You barely know me Pallas. I am here to ask if you have anything to do with it," Nike growled.

The Titan smiled like a maniac. "Have to do with what darling?"

Nike smacked him across the face. "Like you don't know, you don't know about slowly killing me with dark magic with the help from some Asgardian witch?!" Nike roared.

Pallas laughed like a deranged murderer. "Nice to know its working, you wouldn't believe the pain I had to go through to get that wretch to help me."

Nike only scowled. "You are like what Bia told me; a dirty rotten man who is bitter with resentment. You're a horrible person."

"Aren't you glad I am your father?" Pallas said with sarcasm dripping from his words.

Nike turned and started to leave. Pallas called after her. "You know you only have another year before you die Nike. And when you do, I'll be here waiting to watch you crawl into Hell."

Percy woke with a start. He didn't know why but the thought of a god being able to die rattled him. The Asgardian woman they referenced, that was probably Hel… right? Though if Nike was dying, why would she disappear? Couldn't the Olympians help her? Couldn't Hecate reverse the spell or something? And how could she be dying in the first place? Percy's head swam with questions.

Tony woke up in a drunken stupor. He wasn't happy about the new Greek God development so after Pepper went to bed he did a bit of research with his best friend, Jack Daniel's. Even though he knew it was crappy compared to other nice alcohols he had sampled, he needed the bad taste to keep him going through the mountains of myths from random websites. He finally passed out after the tenth bottle.

Bruce walked into the research lab with a cup of coffee and stumbled over the empty bottles of Jack Daniel's. Bruce picked up a bottle and looked over at Tony's hunched over form that lay over a computer desk. Bruce shook Tony's shoulder.

"Tony, Tony you should go to bed."

"You, should go to bed," Tony slurred.

"Tony," Agent Seward said as she walked into the room. "Tony, go to your room, you're drunk."

"Got that right guuuuuuuuuuurl," Tony laughed, his voice getting slurred and weird.

Seward rolled her eyes. "You better sober up if you want to go on a trip with me."

Tony perked up. "Trip? What trip?"

Seward pretended to be bored. "Oh nothing really, though Jane Foster said that Thor and Loki showed up last night. Thor was in pretty bad shape and Loki was unconscious. So Fury wants me to go investigate," Seward said with a sigh.

Banner saw Seward was baiting a hook for Tony, though drunken Tony just stared at her. "Why not go to Paris? You know the city of romance?" Tony said wiggling his eyebrows.

Seward smacked him. "Do you always hit on women when your drunk?"

"Usually," Pepper sighed, entering the room.

"Pepper!" Tony cried. "I love ya!"

Pepper groaned. "Where did you get that liquor? I told you that you couldn't have anymore liquor. You're liver is literally disintegrating with all that poison."

"Baah! I'll build a new one," Tony grumbled.

Pepper pushed Seward and Bruce out of the room. After the door closed they could hear Pepper screaming at Tony.

"That is one rare woman," Seward muttered under her breath.

"Yeah…" Banner said, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Hey about last night, I wanted to say-"

Banner cut her off. "It's fine, really. I understand. I just hope that won't interfere with anything either of us is doing."

Seward just nodded. "Kay, though I have to asked you to come along on the trip because it sounds like Thor needs some pretty serious medical treatment."

"I'll grab my bag, when do we leave?"

"As soon as Rodgers wakes up; Or if Tony comes, or if the two demigods want to come along."

"Wow, Fury already trusts the two kids?"

"No, though I trust them, and that's all that matters," Seward said putting authority in her voice.

**Hey, this is the author, sorry about the wait… I kind of spaced and didn't know what to do. I still have a bunch of ideas for this and its hard translating brain waves into text so sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews, reminded me that real people are reading this and not just robots or something. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Percy and Annabeth sat in their new 'room'. Fury had ordered them to stay in Stark tower, much to their displeasure. Percy had told Annabeth his dream though Annabeth did not believe the part about Nike and Pallas.

"Gods can't die. They can fade, but they can't die."

"Maybe Nike is fading?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "In reality, Nike is one of the most prayed to gods. There is no way people could stop praying to her or forget her."

"Why do a lot of people pray to her?"

"Everyone wants to win. So they pray to the high power to give them some luck or victory over what they are doing."

"Then, why is she a minor goddess?" Percy asked, feeling confused about Annabeth's statement.

"She is considered an 'aspect' of Athena, so- I don't know Percy! How the minor gods function is a gray area since they are overshadowed by the Olympians."

Percy got quiet. "So Hel would want Nike so she could accomplish her crazy fantasy?"

Annabeth nodded. "Which is why we need to find Nike quickly, or else Hel will destroy Olympus."

"Who is Hel's brother?" Percy asked, getting off topic slightly.

"Fenrir, the wolf of destruction in Norse mythology; he is going to bring the apocalypse supposedly."

"Oh," Percy said, picturing a small wolf trying to take down all the Olympians; its little jaws snapping at his father's ankles while he went about his business.

"Or," Annabeth continued. "the brother she was referring to could be Jörmungandr, the world serpent in Norse Mythology, though I don't think there would be much of a connection there."

"What's with the weird names?" Percy asked.

"They use another language Percy! Gods your head is absolutely filled with seaweed!" Annabeth said getting up from her chair.

Percy laughed and grabbed her arm as Annabeth tried to leave. She tried to resist though Percy puled her into his arms and kissed her… though their kiss was interrupted by Agent Seward and Bruce.

Seward cleared her throat. "Are we interrupting something?" she asked sarcasticly.

They pulled away from each other, Annabeth glowing red.

Bruce suppressed laughter. Seward continued. "I'm going on a trip with Dr. Banner here. Want to tag along?"

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"New Mexico, we have to go pick up some gods."

"What?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Not Greek ones, Thor and Loki."

"Didn't Loki attack New York two months ago?" Percy growled.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Seward challenged.

Percy scowled, why would anyone protect that guy? He wondered.

"So are you coming?" Seward pressed.

"Sure we'll go," Annabeth answered while Percy grumbled about something in Greek.

"Great! Let's go!" Seward said walking out, leaving Banner with the two demigods.

Steve woke up to the sweet sounds of Tony's scared protests.

"Please don't kill me!" Tony pleaded.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who pissed off your girlfriend," A slightly familiar voice laughed.

"Ack! Stevie! Stevie Help me!" Tony screamed.

Steve leapt out of bed though Tony was out of the hall way. Steve followed Tony's cries and got up to the roof. A woman with dark hair, who Steve recognized as Bia(though her wings were folded away for the time being), was holding Tony off the edge of the building with Pepper watching from a distance.

"Are you sober?" Bia demanded.

"Yes!" Tony cried.

"Will you ever drink ten bottles of Jack Daniel's in one sitting again?"

When Tony didn't answer Bia loosened her grip on his collar. Tony cried out. "Yes! Yes! I won't drink ten bottles or more in one sitting!"

Bia smirked and dropped him back on the building's roof. "That enough Potts?" Bia asked, turning to Pepper.

Pepper gave a horrified nod.

Bia smirked and started walking toward the door, the same door Rodgers was standing in front of. Steve was gaping at what Bia had just done and was frozen in shock.

Bia glanced at Steve and flashed him a smile. "What? Never seen how you get someone sober after drinking ten bottle of Jack Daniel's?"

Steve struggled for words though Bia just pushed past him. Steve watched Bia retreat down the stairs then turned back to the I-Need-New-Pants Tony Stark. In reality though, Tony did need new pants because of his drunken attempts to drink from an open bottle. Pepper helped Tony up from the roof, babbling about how it was her fault and how she felt horrible about how Bia had sobered her up.

Steve took Tony from the weak Pepper who could barely hold up the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist. They got him into the kitchen/dining room and Pepper ran away to get Tony some new pants.

"So why did a goddess dangle you off the building Stark?" Steve asked him.

Tony looked at Steve. "You sleep for 70 years and you sleep through everything that just happened?"

Steve shrugged. "Greek gods take a lot out of you?"

Tony rolled his eyes and brought Steve up to speed about the morning then asking the question, "What is Bia still doing here?"

"Looking for Nike, _genius_," Bia sneered as she walked in.

"You promised you would be gone at dawn," Tony growled.

"Technically, that was my brother's words, not mine," Bia breathed grabbing some coffee in the kitchen.

"Please don't throw that on the ground, I just got some new mugs after Thor stayed here," Tony muttered.

"Oh," Bia said, her mood turning sour. "You know Thor?"

"What's so bad about Thor?" Steve asked.

"Well, he's anger-driven, warmongering, and dated Nike then broke her heart. Then again she also broke his… and their relationship wouldn't have worked anyway. Sorry I ramble. I ramble when I start thinking about Nike, and when I think about Nike I get scared about never seeing her again, and when I don't think I am going to see Nike again I- I-" Bia started shaking uncontrollably.

Steve and Tony jumped out of their chairs. Being with Dr. Banner and Thor taught them that when a person with immeasurable power got shaky or over emotional you either calm them down or run away as if your life depended on it, because it usually did.

Bia set down the coffee and put a hand on her forehead. "Whoa," she said leaning on the counter.

"Hey, Bia," Tony said hesitantly. "You all right?"

Bia stared straight ahead, ignoring Tony.

"Lady Bia?" Steve tried, thinking how gods like being thought of as above others.

Bia's eyes rolled back and she collapsed on the floor.

Steve and Tony glanced at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Tony!" Pepper called. "I got your pants!"

Pepper walked in and saw the collapsed goddess. "Dear god Tony!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Tony protested.

Pepper was about to explode again when JARVIS interrupted.

"Sir, Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff are here."

"Send them up," Tony told the AI.

"I'm sorry, they are already-"

"Here," Natasha said coming through the stairway door. Clint appeared from behind her.

"Well, you two are fast," Tony muttered wondering how he could explain the passed out goddess on the kitchen floor.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Percy was not happy about the trip to New Mexico. OF COURSE, it had to be a flimsy plane that would do flips when Seward got bored. Several times Annabeth calmed Percy down to no avail. Bruce felt really bad for Percy; Bruce himself never liked the SHIELD planes. They reminded him too much of the planes they had used to; shot him, capture him, and attempt to kill him. Seward was silent the entire time.

They touched down in an abandoned field and Percy literally wanted to sprint away and kiss the ground. Seward unlocked the hatched though didn't allow them to leave.

"There are some rules before we leave this ship. One, under no circumstances are you allowed to attack _anybody_. Unless you are hit first don't assault anyone. Two, try not to freak out Miss Foster and Miss Lewis. Don't hulk out or whatever the heck demigods do that could freak people out. We are just stabilizing Thor and Loki so we can move them to a secure SHIELD sight. Got it?" Seward growled.

Everyone nodded then Percy raised his hand. "What is 'hulking out'?"

Seward looked away and exited the plane. Bruce quickly followed, wishing not to be questioned, especially by Annabeth. He had seen how she had grilled Stark about everything in the lab yesterday. Percy and Annabeth followed behind though weren't interested in being close to the two adults. They walked up to a building with glass doors and Seward calmly threw open the doors.

"Ms. Foster?" Seward called into the abandoned building.

The building looked abandoned. Seward looked around and saw the overturned furniture.

"Shit," Seward growled walking further into the building.

Seward had gotten halfway through the room when she was tackled by something in red. She let out a yelp as she was propelled across the room. Percy and Annabeth reached for their weapons in alarm.

"WAIT!" Bruce cried running to Seward's aid, realizing who was in the red.

The blonde god looked up from the pinned SHIELD agent. A smile crawled on to his face. "Banner!" Thor cried, embracing his friend and allowing Seward to breath.

Bruce immediately notice the messy bandages that almost completely encased Thor; his left arm was wrapped up, his other arm in a sling, a bandage covered his forehead, and a clumsy splint put on his leg.

Two women came out from hiding near Percy and Annabeth who whirled around at the sound. One of the woman cried, "Help!"

Thor turned his attention to the two demigods. "Greeks," he muttered.

Clint and Natasha waited patiently for Steve and Tony to explain the unconscious woman on the floor. Pepper said the woman's name was Bia then clammed up from the glare Tony sent her. Natasha's brain whirled in trying to think why the name 'Bia' would be important. Clint beat her to the punch though.

"Who is she, why is she here, and what in god's name did you do to her?" Clint demanded.

Tony and Steve looked at each other, their mouths opening and closing like fish.

"Do we have to do this the hard way or the easy way?" Natasha growled.

Steve looked like he was about to say something the now conscious woman lashed out and knocked Steve and Tony to the ground.

Clint and Natasha drew their weapons though they too ended up on the floor, the woman above them.

Pepper hid behind the couch, trying to go unnoticed. Bia didn't care though because she was trying to calm herself down. She hadn't _meant_ to go by instincts and take down the threatening looking people, though Bia was not a person who admitted their mistakes.

"You don't wake a warrior by standing over her while she is on the floor. Also, JARVIS, get me a caramel frappuccino from Starbucks because Tony's coffee is poisoned," Bia huffed waking away and sitting on the couch.

"Yes, ma'am."

"H-How did you know someone poisoned the coffee machine?" Pepper asked poking her head out from her hiding spot.

Bia scoffed. "Why else would I collapse in an uncivilized heap?"

The spies, super solider and inventor looked at the coffee maker. It gave a little jingle and made another pot of coffee. The inventor grabbed a hammer out of the utensil drawer.

"Tony what are you-?" Natasha said before Tony smashed the coffee maker to bits.

"JARVIS, order another coffee machine, then disassemble it and install the highest security into it. I prefer non-poisoned coffee," Tony said calmly, as he swept away the old coffee maker bits.

"Couldn't you just make a new coffee machine out of pipe cleaners?" Steve joked.

"Some people are too busy enjoying the 21st century," Tony retorted.

The two exchanged death glares before Clint re-asked his questions. "Who is the woman who just took us down and drank poisoned coffee?"

Tony and Steve looked back and were about to answer though Bia interjected. "My name is Bia. I don't appreciate people asking for any more details Mr. Barton."

"How did you-"

"Know your name? It's part of my job to know your name idiot," Bia said, implying a 'Duh!'

"What is your job exactly?" Tony asked. "You said you would be gone by dawn."

"Wow, I must have hit your head too hard Tony. We've already been through this."

The AI stopped Tony from and angry outburst. "Your frappuccino has arrived."

Bia's face lit up. "Send up the coffee, please," she cried.

"I am sorry ma'am but I cannot transport the coffee up to your location."

Bia pouted then ran down the stairs calling out for her coffee.

"Well she's nuts," Clint said as soon as Bia was out of ear shoot.

"I couldn't agree more Legolas," Tony growled, his anger slowly dissipating after Bia left the room.

"So Steve, who is she?" Natasha demanded.

The truth spilled out of Steve's lips before he could stop himself. Natasha and Clint listened with their faces growing more and more shocked.

Bia walked in sipping her frappuccino happily and noticed the shocked faced. She glanced at Steve then Natasha and Clint, then back to Steve and Tony.

"Nice going, Loose Lips," Bia said as she moved back on to the couch.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry if any of you found the previous chapter too fast! I just wanted to get it out there! To make up for it here is a semi-long chapter!**

Chapter 13

Anger suddenly boiled Percy's blood. This Blondie reminded him of Zeus. Even his powerful aura reminded Percy of Zeus. Percy had enough of people like Zeus, he didn't care that his guy obviously wasn't in the condition to fight. Annabeth saw the evident anger and hatred in Percy's eyes. She grabbed his arm, pulling him out of his anger trance.

Thor's interest was slightly overshadowed by his anger. Why do _Greeks_ dare show their faces after their monsters showed up and almost killed Jane and Darcy _and_ helped attack Asgard? Though, Thor was interested to meet the famous Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase though.

"Well," Bruce said, feeling the uneasy tension in the room. "Looks like you guys know each other?"

"We haven't _formally_ met, though I know them, friend Banner," Thor was with a plastic smile.

Annabeth extended her hand. "Annabeth Chase."

Thor shook it, Percy feeling anger as he touched Annabeth. Annabeth glared at Percy. "And this is Percy Jackson."

Percy did not extend his hand and Thor didn't say anything. They just stared at each other.

Again, Bruce to the rescue, "Who are these to nice ladies, Thor?"

Thor looked away from Percy and glanced at Jane and Darcy hiding in the doorway. "Oh, this is Lady Jane and Lady Darcy!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"Well, hello. I am Doctor Banner. I helped with the New York Crisis alongside Thor a couple of months ago."

The two women blushed at the formality. The woman with straight brown hair extended her hand. "I am Jane Foster."

Bruce shook it with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

The woman with curly-ish hair just nodded. "Darcy Lewis."

Bruce nodded back.

Darcy furrowed her eye brows. "Aren't you the crazy green guy that destroys things?"

Bruce laughed. "Yes, may I ask how you know?"

Darcy shrugged. "Your face shape is the same."

Bruce gave a _Really?_ look, followed by another chuckle.

Seward gave out a choking breath as she crawled up the couch. She let out several coughs then straightened up. "Sorry, just got tackled by a god here," Seward said jokingly.

Everyone stared at her awkwardly.

She stuck out her hand to Thor, then the two women. "Agent Nikki Seward of SHIELD."

Jane and Darcy shook her hand. Darcy eyed Seward suspiciously. Seward ignored it then turned to Thor. "Where is your adopted brother?" Seward asked.

Loki cracked his eyes open and let out a content sigh. His idiot brother wasn't in the room. Loki had woken up before and was put back under by Thor's bone-destroying hug. Loki threw back the covers then looked at his body. He was just wearing boxer shorts. How he got in said boxer shorts was a mystery he would rather not think about. The only other thing Loki had on was a bandage wrapped around his abdomen. Loki let out an unsatisfied sigh and rummaged around his 'bedroom' for some actual clothes, only to find a woman's bra.

"I don't even want to know," Loki growled.

Loki was about to wrap himself in the bed sheet when he heard a crash, a yelp, and a cry for help. Loki weighed his options for actually helping then felt a presence he had felt a some time ago.

"Hmm… Banner?" Loki pondered.

Loki opened the bedroom door and found the 'house' he was in, was a complete mess.

The furniture was destroyed and the claw marks around the room indicated a fight. Loki then realized that everyone was staring at him. Loki suddenly felt heat rise in his cheeks. He should have found a shirt or something.

A woman with black hair cut in a wedge glanced at him and flashed him a smile. "I love when the universe loves me," She sighed.

Loki didn't know what that meant but he felt like that wasn't good.

The woman crossed the gap separating them and stuck out her hand. "Agent Nikki Seward of SHEILD."

"That's why I got a bad feeling," Loki muttered.

Seward just smiled broadly then shoved him against the wall. Loki cried out from the stab of pain when he hit the wall.

"Hey!" Thor cried out in protest.

"Sorry, but I have to do this," Seward said in a bored tone.

She shoved Loki around and cuffed him. Then zip tied him. _Then_ she wrapped some duct tape around his wrists, just to make sure.

All the while Loki didn't struggled, he had expected no less than this when he had to drag Thor down the rainbow bridge, thinking about Midgard.

Seward realized him and Loki crumpled in pain from his wound.

"Now time to ask how y'all got messed up," Seward said, turned back to Thor.

"You expect me to tell you after you attack my brother?" Thor growled.

"I had to follow protocol; otherwise I would have to call in all the Avengers and all the SHEILD agents in the area. Trust me, trying your bro up like this is better than completely immobilizing, complete with bullet-proof glass cage," Seward retorted. "So, explanation?"

Thor sighed. "Last night Asgard was attacked. We were overpowered and my father said that I had to protect Loki; to make sure he did not escape. I went down there and was attacked by several Jotuns and before-"

"To clarify, what in god's name is a Jotun?" Seward asked.

Well she isn't shy, Bruce thought with a quiet sigh.

"A frost gaint, they are called Jotuns because they live in Jotunheim," Thor clarified.

"So Asgard is being attacked by frost giants?" Seward asked.

"And Wind Giants, Fire Giants, with a sprinkling of Greek monsters." Loki chimed in.

"OK, continue, please!" Seward said, like a child who wanted to finish a good bedtime story.

"I was able to free Loki though I blackout from blood loss," Thor continued. "Loki can continue the tale."

Loki tried to look dignified, though that's hard when you are almost naked and your wrists look like they are duct tape together. "I had to drag Thor out of the palace and we were halfway across the Bifrost when a Fire Giant appeared. He was going to attack us when he paused and let us pass. We made it to the Bifrost."

"Wait, then how did you get your stomach wound?" Annabeth piped up.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I wasn't finished. Anyway, we got to the Bifrost though it was disabled by my daughter, Hel," Loki said, his eyes darkening. "She said she wanted me to hand over Thor then join her in taking over the universe. I told her no because I knew who is out there, and I know what will happen if we challenge them. I told her to stop otherwise she would end up killing herself but she was in to much of a hissy fit to care. She stabbed me with a poisoned blade of course then disappeared. In my delusional state, I was able to reactivate the Bifrost and get down to this pathetic planet before I was rendered unconscious."

"We found them as soon as they touched down," Jane joined in. "Darcy has a friend in the local hospital so we were able to crudely bind up their wounds. I called you after they weren't bleeding out on the floor."

"So why does this place look like hell?" Percy asked, inquiring about the destroyed furniture.

"We woke up and found a huge black dog running around the building," Darcy said bluntly.

"Hellhound," Annabeth and Percy said simultaneously.

"What?" Bruce asked getting confused with all the mentions of mythological creatures.

"Hellhounds are huge black dogs that are like tanks. I actually own one," Percy said, trying not to sound snobbish.

"You own a hellhound?" Thor questioned.

"Yeah, a friend of mine left her to me in his will," Percy half lied.

"So the 'hellhound'," Jane continued. "Tore up the place before Thor… put it down."

Annabeth spotted the golden dust particles around the overturned computer desk.

"I hate to bother this _interesting_ conversation but I seem to be bleeding through the bandages," Loki interjected.

Doctor Banner whipped out the doctor's bag. "Do you have a place to sit?"

Annabeth, Percy and Agent Seward flipped over the couch so the tricky god could sit down and be examined.

As Banner unwrapped the bandages, he asked how Thor was. "The cuts are almost healed and my leg will be fine by tonight most likely."

"I'll still take a look at it after I sew up Loki," Banner muttered turning his attention to Loki's jagged cut.

Seward handed Percy and Annabeth $100 in cash. "Take Darcy and go get some normal clothes for the two gods."

"You really trust us to come back here?" Annabeth asked.

"I am trying to show that I have some faith in you. Also I don't give a damn about Fury's fury if you do leave. Ha, Fury's fury, I think I have spent too much time with Tony and Clint," Seward rambled.

The two demigods and the bored intern went into town to look for some clothes and what-not. Darcy told them about when she first met Thor and how she tazed him twice. Percy couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Thor getting tazered. Annabeth, in turn, talked about some of the adventures she and Percy had had.

When the trio got back, Jane had left to go visit Erik, who was in a lab just three hours away. Seward had gone back to the jet to make a report and prepared for the trip back, and the remaining three? They were playing Uno, Loki's restraints gone. Percy, Annabeth, and Darcy stifled laughs as Thor overturned the table when Banner won.

"This game is full of trickery!" Thor roared.

"Calm down Thor, or else the Other Guy might make an appearance," Banner joked.

The two Norse gods paled at the statement. Banner calmly righted the table and shuffled the cards. Bruce glanced at the three who walked in. "Hey Loki, you have a clothes delivery."

Loki noticed the shopping bag in Annabeth's hands and sprinted away with it into the bathroom. Annabeth started laughing. Percy smirked.

"What is so funny?" Thor demanded.

"He took the grocery bag," Percy laughed, holding up the bag full of clothes.

Bruce and Thor cracked smiles as Loki trudged back in and snatched the bag out of Percy's hands then slunk back into the bathroom.

Loki came back out in dark jeans and a Captain America graphic tee. Everyone started giggling again. He glared at the shopping trio. "I hate you," He stated, sitting back down.

"Why did we even need to buy clothes? Can't you guys just summon clothes?" Darcy asked.

The two gods shrugged. "It doesn't work like that," Thor said. "I demand another match Friend Banner!"

Bruce laughed. "Alright, is everyone playing?"

Everyone nodded then a mischievous smile appeared on Darcy's face. "Be right back," She said running to the trailer out back.

She returned with a small plastic machine with the words 'Uno Attack' written on the side.

Percy and Annabeth grinned. "This will be interesting."

The chaos of Uno Attack ensued, resulting in even more destroyed, destroyed furniture. Thor never won while everyone had at least won a game. Annabeth and Bruce tied for the most games won. Percy and Thor got cursed with the machine _always_ shooting cards at them. Darcy had left and then came back with pop tarts for the winners, much to Thor's displeasure. That's how one of Jane's telescopes got destroyed.

Jane called in and said she was spending the night at Erik's lab and would be back in the morning. Thor, again, was depressed and sulked while everyone else ate winner pop tarts. They ended up playing a card game Annabeth knew called Slof.

**Rules of Slof** (Not important to the story though you can play it if you want!)

It works like this; First, all the cards are dealt out evenly. The player with the three of clubs starts by putting the card down. The next person and everyone after the initial person put down a higher card. The suit of clubs is the lowest suit, diamonds and hearts are equal though higher than clubs, and spades are the highest suit. The two of spades is the highest card and the three of clubs is the lowest card. Once a player can no longer put down a higher card, that player is out of the round. Once no one can play a higher card, the player who put down the last card is the winner of the round. The person who won the round starts a new round and puts the cards from the old round to the side. A new round can start in one of three ways; single, double, or the rare triple. A single type round is like the first round, with one card down per turn. A double type round starts with the winner of the last round saying 'Doubles' and putting down a pair, everyone else must put down a higher pair (this round does not need suits). For example, the first pair can be two fours, and a higher pair would be two kings. A triple type round is like a double round though with tree of the same card like three fives of three jacks. The cards from past rounds **do not** get put back into the mix until the game ends. The game end when the first person runs out of cards, that person is the winner.

**End of Rules**

Darcy won quickly in the first game, though Loki managed to win the rest of the games before Seward appeared her face pale and scared.

"What is it, agent?" Loki quipped.

"We need to leave," she stated.

"What?" Bruce asked, thinking they would stay the night.

"General Ross, he is coming for Bruce."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Avengers currently in Stark Tower gathered in the meeting room. Bia was still upstairs and the couch, drinking her coffee while playing truth or dare with JARVIS. The Avengers closed themselves in the sound proof room.

"What are we going to do with another god?" Clint asked spinning around in the spiny chair.

"I don't know, but she won't leave!" Tony insisted.

"We have bigger problems though. We need to find out about Hel. What's her story? Why does she want to cause destruction?" Steve asked.

"We don't know anything about Hel except that she is the goddess of death," Tony said.

"Which is bad," Clint said, stating the obvious.

"I think that Annabeth knew a thing or two. Why else would Hel say she was going to ransom Percy? Or why would she ransom Annabeth?" Steve said.

Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose. "Norse gods, Greek demigods, I can't take this anymore. We need to find Hel, and we need to take her down."

"Well that's obvious though-," Tony said about to start an argument though was interrupted by a sudden transmission.

"Stark!" Fury's voice rang out.

"Yes Director?" Natasha answered.

Fury's face appeared on the video wall, anger evident on his face.

"God, what did I do this time Fury?" Tony asked with a sigh.

"I need you all to get to New Mexico and get Banner out of there."

"Why do we need to get Banner?" Clint asked.

"General Ross has gone rogue, we don't know where he is going. Though, we do know he has a small army with tanks and jets, his target is obviously the Hulk. We need to get him out before Ross finds him," Fury ordered.

The Avengers rushed out of the meeting room, arguing about their way of transport, until they got back into the living space where Bia stopped her game with JARVIS and watched the arguing group.

"You guys need a ride?" Bia asked.

"Yeah, you have one?" Clint growled.

Bia gave a huge grin. "I can cash in some favors. You can trust it will be the ride of your life," Bia grinned.

She whipped out a phone and held it up to her ear. "Yeah, Solace, I need the horses, about three, and bring Blackjack, Percy is gonna be there. Thanks Solace."

Five minutes later, four winged horses landed on Stark's roof. Bia felt triumphant at the shocked expressions on their faces.

"Ok, we got the coolest ride ever!" Clint exclaimed.

"To bad Solace didn't come Barton, his aim could challenge yours," Bia commented as she petted the only black Pegasus.

"So do we all get horses?" Tony asked.

"Well with your thousand pound suit I wouldn't risk it. You would probably break Blackjack's back… if he would even let you ride him," Bia said simply.

The black Pegasus glanced around and whinnied.

"You guys should get going," Bia said. "I promise I'll be gone when you get back Stark, I just need to borrow your computers for a couple of hours."

"Knock yourself out," Tony said, putting on his suit.

Bia disappeared back into the tower. Steve, Clint, and Natasha approached the white pegasi who bowed as they approached. The three non-flying Avengers mounted the winged-horses then took off. Stark followed behind. The winged horses started whinnying be and forth.

"What are they doing?" Natasha asked.

Before anyone could answer the pegasi sped up to break neck speed. Through their communicators they could hear Stark protesting about how fast they were going and how he could follow because of the night's darkness. Eventually the pegasi stopped next to a familiar jet.

"Woah, that was thrilling," Steve said rubbing his sore neck.

"Remind me to not lean back on one of those again," Clint exclaimed.

"We need to find Bruce and everyone else," Natasha demanded.

The black Pegasus whinnied in happiness and ran off. They followed the Pegasus until they found familiar faces.

"Blackjack!" Percy cried out.

The black horse nuzzled its master, and then threw its head around. Percy laughed. "You are going to get so fat Blackjack," he laughed pulling out a white cube and feeding it to the Pegasus.

"I can't believe you still keep those on you Percy," Annabeth sighed.

Bruce and Loki walked up with Thor leaning on Loki.

"Nice to see the little superhero crew is back together again," Loki spat.

"Nice to see you too Reindeer Games," Tony growled, appearing beside Steve.

"We need to take the jet and get out of here," Seward said, not wanting to have a small Loki against everyone match.

"Do we even know where General Ross is?" Bruce asked.

"It doesn't matter we have to get somewhere where he can't get you or beat him, to end all this," Tony answered.

"Ross won't stop Tony, there is no safe place for me and you can't beat him," Bruce said sorrowfully.

Everyone went silent. Percy and Annabeth had been filled in about the crazy general who would stop at nothing to capture the doctor and try to make more Hulks using Banner's blood.

They all stood there in silence when suddenly all the lights in the town went out.

"He's here," Bruce said ominously.

"We need to take the jet and GO!" Seward insisted.

"Ross isn't going to stop chasing Bruce we have to take a stand and beat him," Tony insisted, getting in Seward's face.

The yelling match of the century ensued. Everyone stood there and watched nervously. Ross was close and they weren't doing Bruce any favors by literally alerting everyone where he was with this yelling match.

The yelling match was stopped by the loud whirling of helicopter blades.

"Scatter!" Steve yelled as a spotlight beamed down close to them.

Everyone, minus Bruce, Seward, and Tony, hid in the SHEILD jet. Seward and Tony rushed Bruce into the house and waited for the helicopter beam to pass. Though, it didn't pass. It stopped on the house. Bruce couldn't help but feel the fear of what would happen next.

"Doctor Banner please leave the building. I repeat please leave the building," The man in the helicopter said, using the intercom.

Bruce started to get up though Tony and Seward held him down.

"I got this," Seward said, getting up.

"You're going out there without any protection?!" Tony asked.

Seward grabbed a long bag from near the door. "Trust me; just get Banner out of here."

Tony nodded and Seward left the building. Tony grabbed Banner and started dragging him out of the building, much to Bruce's quiet protests.

"We can't let her go out there alone! Ross will just kill her!" Bruce whisper-shouted.

"If she dies, it's so that you can escape. Now come on."

The two managed to get out of the house out the back and sprint to a closed up dinner.

From even there Bruce and Tony could hear Seward.

"I am Agent Seward of SHIELD, and I command you to stand down Ross," She ordered.

"Give me Banner," Ross replied through the intercom. Bruce shivered. "… and I'll leave."

"Ross, if you lay one hand on Dr. Banner, you will be stripped of you status and be labeled as a criminal. Leave before this gets out of your hands," Seward yelled.

There was silence then Bruce saw as the house blew up. Tony and Bruce watched in shock as the house burned. Bruce thanked which ever god gave them the idea to send Darcy to go meet up with Jane.

Everyone in the jet watched the house burn down. They could see the anger that Seward displayed and they knew Ross was screwed.

Seward pulled out two sabers from the bag she grabbed. "I'll give one last chance to surrender Ross."

Three tanks rolled up and pointed their guns at the jet. "And I'll give you one last chance to hand over Banner," Ross voice growled over the intercom.

Seward gritted her teeth. "Go to hell Ross."

The tanks fired though the jet moved out of the way. Everyone in the jet was thrown to the back.

"How-?" Hawkeye asked before seeing Iron Man holding the nose of the ship.

"Let's get out of here and help Seward," Natasha said, grabbing extra ammo clips from the jet drawer.

Percy and Annabeth took out their weapons then paused.

"We can't do anything useful except annoy the crap out of them with the pegasi," Percy realized.

"You two can make sure no civilians get caught in the cross fire," Steve ordered, pulling on his mask. "Have the pegasi or whatever distract the helicopters so they won't fire on us with any sort of accuracy."

Percy and Annabeth nodded then everyone jumped out of the jet and went to work, except Loki who was to wait in the jet. He was fine with it.

"Hawkeye, shoot down some of the choppers. Romanoff and I will take down the foot soldiers. Thor, take out the tanks. Tony, is Banner safe?" Steve asked into the communicator.

"Affirmative, I'll help Legolas with the helicopters. There are ten tanks and four helicopters, I'll come down and help Thor with the tanks once the choppers are taken down," Tony replied.

"Alright, let's take out part of the US Army," Steve muttered with a sigh.

The battle had begun.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A dull golden glow hung around the goddess of victory as she trudged through Hel's palace. She didn't try to hide her pure form because, one, no one would bother her, and two, she didn't have the strength to control it, not that her pure form was strong in the first place. Breaking through the defensive seals that Hel had put up had taken away a lot of Nike's power. Though Nike didn't care about how tired she was, she needed to stop Hel, even if she stopped breathing.

"Well, well, well, looks like I don't have to search for you after all," Hel's voice cackled.

"I'm here to stop you Hel, now face me with honor as I destroy you."

"You are arrogant Greek, you can't defeat me with my new arsenal of spells," Hel laughed, appearing with a leather bound book in her hands.

"So I'll destroy your scrap of paper," Nike said, pulling out her sword.

The sword was as long as Nike was tall though it was light and perfect for quick attacks. The blade had swirls of different metals, including Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron.

Hel smirked. "You are more ignorant than my father. You can't simply destroy the Spell Book of Loki. It can't be unmade fool."

"You are a pain in the ass you know," Nike chuckled, readying her sword.

"Fortunately for you, you won't have to be in my presence for long," Hel said, opening the book of spells.

Nike reacted like a viper and lashed out at Hel. Hel sidestepped and sent a fireball in her direction. Nike shielded herself with her sword, letting out a small grunt as the fireball pressed her against a wall. She shoved the inferno back at Hel, who was too busy getting ready for another spell to notice the fiery ball. Hel let out a scream as the fireball shoved her through a window.

"I still got it," Nike muttered to herself.

Hel floated back up, muttering a spell. Nike groaned as an invisible force shoved her back into the wall, creating a crater. Nike lashed out and managed to graze Hel's undead arm. A fire ignited in Hel's eyes. Nike inwardly smiled. This is what she wanted Hel to be like; angry and not alert, blinded by anger. Though Nike also knew this was a dangerous game, many gods, once angered, grew more powerful since their control was gone. Nike knew she had to put all her chips on the gamble, if she didn't defeat Hel now, she would never be able to regain her immortality.

"How has mortality been, Nike?" Hel spat, readying another fireball.

Nike dodged it and lashed out again. "Every day I wake up feeling like I had been dragged through Tartarus."

Hel smiled. "Nice to know my curse is working."

Nike dodged the latest spell then dashed in and slashed Hel's stomach. Hel screeched and threw a strong electricity field with horrible accuracy.

Almost over the edge with just about one hit, Nike thought as she was planning her next attack.

Hel growled with rage. "You will regret coming here, scum."

"I wouldn't have expected anything better," Nike smirked.

Hel roared and sent out a wave of sheer magical force. The pure magic seared Nike's skin, making her cry out in pain. Hel drew a throwing knife and sent it with deadly accuracy into Nike's chest. Nike collapsed and put a hand on the knife handle.

"You see how weak you are Nike? How easily you can fall when immortality abandons you? You think you could destroy my spell book in your state? Only the power of Loki can destroy this book," Hel laughed, summoning a sword. "Now you can die."

Hel jabbed downward. Nike threw up her own sword in a last ditch effort. Their swords met and threw Hel to opposite side of the room with a BANG. Hel saw in horror the tattered remains of Loki's spell book with Nike standing over it.

"How- How could you-?"

"It's simple really, if you actually read about the Greeks relationship with the Asgardians. After the short battle with the Asgardians, as a sign of peace Loki gave me a sword he had some dwarfs make for him. He became unsatisfied with it after he enchanted it to lock on to his own power. He gave it to me after I faced off with Thor," Nike said with satisfaction.

Hel ground her teeth angrily. "You still won't be able to leave, Greek."

"Oh, but I will, because I can still be in two places at once like all gods. Your spell failed, Hel. I may not have my full strength but I still defeated you with only half of my remaining strength. You think yourself better than me? Then you must be an idiot."

"I still have my armies to carry out my will."

"No, you don't. I had a _close_ friend of mine do some research on your book of garbage and I found out that the giant armies you were massing here are anchored here by that book. Also, the long-term spells you uttered from that book are getting power from you and mostly from the book. So you will either burn out from trying to continue those spells, or the spells will just fail."

"Athena must still like you enough to help," Hel growled.

"Athena would help me even if I murdered Zeus. We're almost sisters in a way," Nike said wistfully.

Hel tried to get up, though Nike put her sword at Hel's throat. "Stop trying to take down Olympus and relinquish your hold on Asgard."

"Never," Hel spat.

Nike poised to strike but then collapsed and cried out in pain. "Crap, crap, crap," Nike muttered rubbing an invisible wound in her side. She turned back to Hel. "I will return dead face, and I will kill you."

With that Nike's form erupted in light and disappeared from Hel's palace.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Before the Avengers could put their plan into action, Agent Seward brandished her sword and started taking down everything in sight. She sliced through soldiers who pointed guns at her or the approaching Avengers. She barely broke a sweat before Romanoff appeared at her side, picking off soldiers with her pistols.

Captain America threw his shield around, silently muttering "sorry" to people he took down. He still was a bit uncomfortable about taking down US soldiers; they were only following orders. Ross was a powerful guy with powerful friends; Steve had no doubt that General Ross wouldn't be punished. Yet these soldiers would be most likely punished and thrown out of the army.

A crack of lightning shook Steve from his thoughts. It shook the ground as the tanks got blown into the air. More foot soldiers surged forward and almost overwhelmed the three fighting them.

A helicopter blew up, sending sheets of metal into the crowd. Seward jumped up and sliced through the ones that threatened to hit Natasha and herself.

Thor, Hawkeye, and Ironman took down the tanks and helicopters quickly through, not quick enough. Tony looked to the horizon and saw more tanks and helicopters coming.

"Cap, there are reinforcements coming. I don't think we will be able to hold Ross back."

"Get Banner out of here, or if the Hulk comes out, we should try and prevent Ross from taking an advantage because if he comes out I doubt Bruce will be in control. Just don't let Ross get Banner! We can hold long enough to get him away."

In an alley…

Percy grabbed Annabeth's arm. "Something's up."

Annabeth turned back to him. "What do you mean?"

"I feel like something bad is going to happen."

Annabeth smiled. "Percy, they got this. We just have to lay low and make sure no one gets caught in the cross fire."

Percy's face showed how torn he was. "Fine, just be extra careful, that's all."

They crept around and were relieved to find that most people were gone or hiding. Percy again got an icy feeling. Something is defiantly wrong, he thought.

A quiet sound of crying got Annabeth's attention. She motioned for Percy to stay while she investigated. Annabeth ran across the street and got to the source of the noise, finding a little girl crying her eyes out. Annabeth tried to calm the girl down.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. It's ok."

The girl latched onto Annabeth and sobbed into her shoulder. Annabeth remembered when she was seven and first ran away from home. She rubbed the girl's back.

"You're safe, ok?"

Percy appeared the icy feeling almost paralyzing. He looked nervously at Annabeth then out at the battle. Something isn't right, something bad is going to happen, Percy thought.

The girl let out a scream and pointed behind Annabeth. Percy pulled out Riptide and got in front of Annabeth and the girl.

A roar echoed through the night, and Percy knew it wasn't the Hulk.

A huge shadow solidified into a hellhound.

"I told you something was up," Percy muttered, watching the hellhound advance.

"The one time you are actually right Seaweed Brain."

Percy looked back at Annabeth. "Take the girl and get somewhere safe," Percy said.

"When she's safe I'm coming to help."

Percy nodded.

"Don't get yourself killed Seaweed Brain."

"When would I do that?" Percy joked.

Annabeth glared at him then ran off to find a place to hide the little girl, who had fallen asleep in Annabeth's arms.

Percy faced the hellhound and rolled out of the way as it barreled towards him. He quickly sliced its belly as it tried to run over him again. It exploded into golden dust.

"Now to grab Annabeth."

Annabeth put the girl down inside of a store locker room then left. She ran into a few empousai as she tried to get back to Percy. She tore through them quickly and spotted Banner.

Bruce sprinted down the main street silently cursing himself. He should have stood and let the Hulk out. He shouldn't be running and getting his adrenaline up, that would make it harder to control the Other Guy. General Ross had some woman trying to talk to him over the intercom though that wouldn't work on anyone with a brain. Everyone involved with Banner knew that Ross would do anything to get Bruce into a lab to be tested on.

Bruce unfortunately tripped on an uneven piece of sidewalk. He looked back and knew he couldn't run anymore. He saw Ross hop out of the jeep with five other guys with guns. Banner accepted the fact that this was it when someone cried out.

"STOP!" Annabeth cried out.

Bruce looked around though didn't see her until she materialized in front of him, baseball cap in hand. She shoved it in her back pocket.

"If you want to take Dr. Banner then you have to go through me," She growled pulling out a Swiss army knife even though Bruce could clearly see her dagger strapped to her waist; he wondered why she wasn't going to use that.

"Stand down citizen," the woman with the 'soothing' voice said. "You are attempting to protect a criminal."

"No, he isn't a criminal, if anything, you guys are the criminals," Annabeth growled.

"Miss, please-," the woman pleaded, though General Ross stepped in with a gun in hand.

"Anyone who protects Banner is a criminal, and they need to be eliminated," Ross said, tightening his finger on the trigger.

There was a bang making Banner flinch, though Annabeth didn't fall. Bruce looked up and saw Percy standing in between Annabeth and Ross.

"Don't you EVER try and shoot my girlfriend again," he snarled.

Bruce could hear the uncontrolled anger in Percy's voice. There was a rumble then the shops and restaurants exploded with tendrils of water shooting out and trashing Ross's jeep. Annabeth helped Bruce up and he saw that Percy was just standing there like a statue. Ross shot again at Percy; though the bullet simply bounced off harmlessly. Ross looked shocked.

"Leave my girlfriend and Dr. Banner alone," Percy growled.

"I can't do that son, now step aside," Ross said.

Percy growled and pulled out his sword.

"Percy its fine. Just stop," Annabeth ordered.

Percy paused then relaxed. "I'm just... never mind."

Annabeth made sure Bruce was ok then grabbed Percy's hand. The water still mercilessly attacked the jeep, though it avoided General Ross. Percy waved his hand and the water formed into a firm ball. Then Percy made a pulling motion and a small ball of water separated and wrapped around Ross's wrists.

"Water handcuffs? What else can you think of?" Annabeth chuckled.

"Not a whole lot, ya know, my brain is kind of full of seaweed," Percy laughed. Then his face grew serious. "I spotted like twenty more hellhounds on the way over here; we need to take care of those."

"We can't leave Ross here though," Annabeth muttered.

"I'll find some real handcuffs and take care of Ross," Bruce said approaching Ross.

"Wait, isn't he the guy who is trying to capture you in the first place?" Percy argued.

"Yeah, though, you guys need to help everyone else. I need to take care of Ross. It's because of me he's here in the first place."

Percy tried to argue though Annabeth grabbed him. She gave him a small smile. "We got monsters to destroy remember?"

Percy glanced back at Bruce who seemed calm and under control.

"Fine, be careful though Banner," Percy said.

They left Banner alone with Ross though Percy felt like something was going to go wrong.


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry if the next couple of chapters seem fast! I just want to hurry to the dramatic climax!**

Chapter 17

Seward discarded one of her swords and now used a gun and a sword. Natasha and her stood back to back, shooting anyone who came in range and Seward would slash anyone who got too close for comfort.

"Stark, is there an end to his army?" Natasha asked, sweat rolling down her face.

"Yes, Thor and Hawkeye have taken out the big vehicles. I can't find Cap or Bruce, though. I'm coming down to help."

"I'll go find Banner and the captain, everyone else concentrate on this last wave," Seward said.

She abandoned Natasha as Tony came into view and disappeared into the crowd, cutting a path through the enemy soldiers. Arrows from 'nowhere' pierced soldiers as Seward ran through the crowd. Some exploded gas knocking out others but Seward just ran through not caring. Seward had to find Bruce because of the disturbing message she got in the plane. It wasn't from Fury, it was from Hel. Hel told her that if Seward didn't force the Avengers to stand down Bruce and Steve would be missing by the end of the day. She couldn't let Hel get either of those two.

She finally got to the main street and saw the wrecked jeep and Banner standing over the handcuffed Ross. Bruce's back was to her as Seward approached. Seward sped up as a figure hit Bruce to the ground. I can't be too late, Seward thought. I need to get Bruce out of here.

"Really think you can put me in jail Banner?" Ross growled. "Cause I have a new friend who is more powerful and also wants you in a lab."

Bruce was silent as he actually handcuffed General Ross. He ignored Ross's threats about this and that. The comments about how he was an uncontrollable monster and a freak. Finally Ross talked about how all Bruce did was hurt people like his daughter Betty. That's when Bruce cracked.

Bruce pushed Ross to the ground then walked away. He punched a wall in an attempt to calm down. He walked over and grabbed some bandages from a first aid kit and wrapped up Ross's mouth.

"Anything that happened is also partly your fault Ross," Bruce said quietly as he stood over Ross.

"But it's still your fault Dr. Banner," a silky voice whispered.

Bruce didn't have time to whip around before the woman injected something into his neck. He collapsed, his breathing getting uneven.

The woman forced him to stand even though he could barely think straight. Bruce stumbled back a couple feet from the woman.

The woman smiled. "Nice to meet you Dr. Banner."

"Get away from him!" Seward cried swinging her sword towards the woman.

The woman caught the sword with her hand. "You're too slow Agent Seward."

The woman twisted the sword out of Seward's grip and threw it away. Seward pulled out her gun.

"This is for your own good doctor," the woman growled, pulling out her own gun.

She pulled the trigger. He glanced around and saw Agent Seward collapsed on the ground, clutching a bullet wound. Bruce tried to say something but it came out slurred and unintelligible.

Bruce started to fall again but the woman who shot Seward caught him before he fell.

"Don't want to fall yet Brucey," she sneered. "We still need to go meet Lady Hel."

Bruce tried to steady himself but his vision got foggy and things stopped making sense. He saw another woman standing over Seward who glowed. Then the woman wasn't there. The evil woman started speaking gibberish. Then he felt like he was falling. He passed out as someone started calling his name.

BOOM! A grenade exploded right in Tony's armored face.

"Really? A grenade?!" Tony yelled, blasting the closest person who was carrying a grenade launcher.

Tony looked toward the town as a huge roar shook the night.

"Well Hulk is here."

"Tony!" Steve voice called over the intercom. Tony couldn't believe it, but Steve actually sounded scared. "Tony something is wrong. _Really_ wrong."

"Cap where are you?" Tony asked.

"I'm it the water treatment building just outside of town."

"Well what are you doing there?"

"I- I don't know. Tony someone needs to come help me," Steve said, his voice shaking.

"Steve, what's going on?"

No answer.

"Steve?"

No answer.

"STEVE?!"

"Tony!" A different voice called.

"Who is this?"

"It's Percy! I found Agent Seward, she's dying."

Tony was slightly shocked that the SHIELD agent was down. "Can you stop the bleeding? After we take care of these bozos then Bruce can-"

"Bruce is gone."

"What?!" Tony yelled, dodging another grenade and blasting ten people at once in a rage. "But I thought he became the Hulk? What happened?!"

"We left him here to take care of Ross and when we came back we found A bunch of destroyed buildings and Seward muttering about how some woman who worked for Hel grabbed him and left, taking Ross with them."

Tony didn't reply but just started blasting people like crazy. When half the people were down he finally replied.

"Go find the water treatment plant outside of town, Cap is in trouble. Thor? You read me?"

"Yes Friend Stark!" Thor replied.

"Go with them. Natasha and Clint, can you guys take care of the rest of these foot soldiers?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Clint said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Annabeth is going to stay with Seward. She is going to do the best she can to stop the bleeding though Seward will need real medical attention soon," Percy said.

"Alright, I'm coming over to help," Tony replied, not knowing how he would actually help, but he just wanted to find his science buddy.

Hawkeye and Natasha started taking down the rest of the army while Tony flew over and found Annabeth kneeling in Seward's blood.

Annabeth had her hands over the bullet wound but it wasn't helping with the uncontrollable bleeding.

Tony flipped up his mask. "Do you know what happened?"

Annabeth shook her head. "We were destroying a pack of hellhounds when we heard a gunshot then a roar. We got here and found her like this. Percy was smart enough to grab her ear piece to call you guys."

"I didn't even know she had an earpiece," Tony muttered, grabbing the wet first aid kit. "Why is everything wet?"

Annabeth blushed. "Percy destroyed a jeep with some water after Ross tried to shoot me," she said, unfazed by the fact that she almost got shot.

Tony pushed Annabeth's hands away gently and started wrapping up Seward's wound. She murmured something though no one could understand it.

"We should get her back to the jet. Natasha and Clint are cleaning up the last couple people so we won't be shot at much."

"You think I need to be protected Mr. Stark?" Annabeth mused.

"Well you aren't wearing a bullet proof vest."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You really do underestimate demigods too much."

Percy rode Blackjack to the no descript water treatment building. Percy smirked when he saw the water roaring in the pipes as he walked through with Blackjack.

The dark water treatment plant would occasionally creak of having a puff of steam let out a hiss.

_This place is creepy._

"Couldn't agree more Blackjack."

They walked through until Blackjack stopped.

_There's something fishy up there Boss._

"Fishy as in sea related or fishy as in suspicious?" Percy grinned.

_Suspicious._

Percy told Blackjack to wait there and crept down the long hallway until he came to an open room. Ten hellhounds surrounded an unconscious Captain America.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Loki sat in the SHIELD jet quietly reading the instruction manual of the on board emergency boats. He smirked at how flimsy the boats were and how careless some of the pictures in the pamphlet were drawn.

"Mortals are so horrible at everything. I don't understand why Thor adores them," Loki sighed.

At this moment in Hel's palace, Nike and Hel started to battle.

Loki suddenly felt slightly light headed, almost drained. "What in the nine realms?"

He put down the pamphlet and tried standing though he fell down almost immediately. He got flashes of fire and cries of anger. The answer to this mystery struck him.

"No," he whispered.

He tried getting a 'vision' much like the ones he had with the commander of the Chitauri. He broke through and shivered. Hel was there. Her gaze saw through him thankfully. Other times he had visions with her in it she exploded and started yelling at him.

Loki noticed a book in her hands and he balled him fists. That was his book, a book that took him centuries to make. He stopped himself from actually materializing in the room because he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to the jet. Loki instead looked over to the person Hel was attempting to curse. Nike's cold stare startled him.

Loki watched as the battle played out. He flinched whenever Hel used a spell. He didn't like her using something that was pretty much his soul in book form. It was meant for his use and his use alone.

When Nike destroyed the book Loki was ripped from his vision with the pain from his side blinding. Loki started shaking uncontrollably as he gripped his side. He knew Nike could destroy the book, but he was shocked by how much pain he got from a literal piece of his soul destroyed.

Tony and Annabeth appeared with Agent Seward carried bridal style in Tony's arms. Annabeth noticed how shell shocked Loki looked.

"Are you ok?" Annabeth asked.

Loki felt cool sweat running down his face. "I'm- I'm fine."

Annabeth scowled. "You don't look fine."

Loki tried to stop shaking but it just made the shaking worse.

Annabeth glanced back at Tony who had Seward strapped to the medical table in the jet.

"Is Thor's lightning to scary or something?" Tony joked.

Loki shook his head then covered his mouth, trying not to vomit. Annabeth grabbed a bag and pulled out a zip-block bag with squares of ambrosia. She handed Loki the empty bag then broke off a piece of ambrosia.

"You're a god right?" Annabeth asked.

Loki returned his last meal into the bag then nodded to Annabeth. She handed him the small piece of ambrosia. He stared at it then gingerly ate it. Tony watched with confusion.

"What is that?"

"Ambrosia, it's the food of the gods. Gods and demigods can eat it to heal themselves. If mortals eat it they die very painfully. If demigods have too much of is they can also die," Annabeth said with a bored expression.

Loki finished the square and the color had returned to his very pale face. "I didn't know until just know that Hel has a _very_ powerful artifact in her possession."

"What powerful artifact?" Annabeth asked.

"My book of spells I made when I was more insane. The All-Father found out about the book and locked it away when he realized I had made spells that were unforgivable. We no longer have to worry about it. You can thank Nike for that," Loki said, starting to shake slightly again.

"What did Nike do?" Tony asked.

"She- She destroyed it. When you came in, I was watching Nike destroy it. I felt like someone ripped out one of my organs."

A silence set in. Tony started fiddling with one of the jets computers while Annabeth paced and kept glancing out of the window, waiting for Percy.

Percy went back to Blackjack. "Go back; you'll just get in the way. Sorry Blackjack."

_It's fine. I don't feel like flying in a building anyway._

Blackjack cantered away. Percy advanced into the room with all the hellhounds. They looked like they were waiting to pounce on the captain. Percy crept out, trying to come up with a plan.

Suddenly the roof ripped off with a burst of lightning and Thor the All Mighty landed next to Steve.

"You shall not harm him again, mutts!" Thor growled, wielding his hammer.

Percy smirked, then ran up and took out a hellhound that was about to pounce on Thor. Thor spotted Percy and smiled.

"Nice to see you are here Son of Poseidon!"

"Yeah, ready to take down these monsters?"

Thor scoffed. "These are mere pests that we will eliminate quickly!"

They shared huge grins then went about destroying the blood thirsty hellhounds. They quickly destroyed the last one without breaking a sweat.

"That was easier than the last twenty," Percy laughed.

"I agree Perseus. It was almost too easy," Thor said glancing around with slight suspicion before going to his fallen comrade.

Steve's injuries weren't major though Percy was worried about the cut on his forehead.

Thor picked up Steve and they exited the water treatment plant to find Clint and Natasha waiting for them on top of an overturned tank.

"I did get 143 and you only got 142," Clint boasted, fiddling with one of his arrows.

"Why are you even caring about that?" Natasha asked crossly.

"Well, I heard some agents saying that you could kill more people than me and I think that is completely false. I got one more person than you."

"Yeah because you used one arrow to take down approximately five people per helicopter or tank, I take down one person per bullet. So you do have the advantage. Also, why were you counting my kills?"

Clint shrugged. "I needed to know that I got one more than you."

Natasha groaned then lashed out with her gun and shot randomly in the dark. "143."

"WHAT?! No, you just shot into the dark!"

Natasha stuck out her tongue and Percy horribly stifled a laugh. The two spies realized they were being watched.

"Oh hi," Clint said wimpily.

"Let us go because Friend Steve needs bandages!" Thor boomed.

They walked back to the jet and found Tony, Annabeth and Loki looking dark.

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

"Seward died," Tony stated.

Everyone glanced over to where Seward's corpse lay out.

"On a slightly better note, a friend of ours helped out by stopping one of Hel's future schemes," Loki muttered quietly.

"Well, that's good," Clint replied, trying in vain to lift the somber mood.

Thor sat Steve down. "We should look at Friend Steven," he said quietly.

Natasha grabbed the first aid kit and started cleaning Steve up.

"Did anyone grab Steve's shield?" Tony asked, noticing that it was missing from the super soldier's arm.

"I didn't see it," Percy admitted.

Thor agreed with Percy's statement.

"I'll go look for it," Tony said starting to leave.

"Tony no one should go out alone," Annabeth argued.

"I shouldn't have left Bruce alone. If I hadn't then Seward wouldn't be dead and Bruce wouldn't have gotten captured."

"Tony, don't blame yourself," Natasha said, trying to calm down the billionaire.

"But it's my fault! It's my fault, I should have gone to help Bruce, not Seward."

"You can't change the past Stark, let it go," Percy said.

"None of you understand!" Tony roared.

Though Tony forgot that all of them did understand. They all had something happen that they felt they could have prevented. A silence ensued as this dawned on Tony and as the others remembered what they could have prevented. Annabeth leaned her face into Percy's shoulder as tears started pooling in her eyes. Percy wrapped his arms around her as she quietly cried.

Tony left, feeling bad about what he said. He flew to the water treatment plant and searched it twice over and didn't find Steve's shield. He realized that is was eerily silent. Everyone is probably gone, he thought. Tony went back to the ship and sat down, pulling off his helmet.

Everyone was quiet. Annabeth had wiped the tears from her eyes and put on a stony expression. Percy and Annabeth sat in the corner watching everyone else. Steve hadn't come to yet, though Clint and Natasha kept checking him to make sure he was alive. Thor and Loki talked in a hushed tone, though anyone could tell Thor was freaking out.

"Did you find Cap's shield?" Natasha asked quietly.

"No," Tony said bluntly.

"What are we going to do?" Clint asked. "Hel has Bruce, Steve lost his shield, and we lost a good agent."

"We can't go against Hel, not in this state," Thor said.

"Though we can't sit by while she destroys everything else," Percy growled.

"We don't have another option. Hel has Banner, and we need him back," Tony replied.

"So what are we going to do? March into the Underworld and demand him back?" Annabeth argued.

"Gods, I don't want to go down there again," Percy breathed.

"Hel's Underworld and Lord Hades's Underworld are two different places," Thor thundered quietly. "Few know of a way to get into Hel's Underworld."

Loki smirked. "Good thing we know someone who does," He chided.

"Who?" Clint asked.

"Nike," Loki said with a large smile.

Tony threw up his hands in slight anger. "How in the world are we supposed to find a _goddess_ who doesn't want to be found?!"

Annabeth elbowed Percy, forgetting that he probably didn't feel it. He did glance at her though. "What?"

"Rachael?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't think-"

"Perce, we were supposed to go on a quest, remember?"

All the adults were staring at the two teenagers.

Annabeth gave Percy a 'come on, just agree with me' look.

He sighed. "Let's hope she has a heavy hairbrush."

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I will be on a trip until mid august so I won't update for a while. I promise to try and update as soon as possible when I get back.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The attempt to go back to New York was cut very short. Literally they got up in the air and barely made it to Texas when a distress call interrupted the dead silence.

Clint let out a sigh and answered the call. A panicking voice destroyed any quiet that had remained. "Is this a SHIELD agent?" Some woman cried.

"Yes, this is Agent Clint Barton and Agent Natasha Romanoff. Who is this?" Clint asked.

"This is Agent Sophia Johnson! We were investigating the mine in California and were attacked. I am the only one left and I think they are still hunting me!"

Everyone who wasn't already listening started listening.

"Who is hunting you Agent Johnson?"

"Chil-," the sound of stumbling and a crash cut her off.

The radio was silent then a click of talking came on. "Who is this?" A girl's voice asked.

Percy and Annabeth both suddenly felt a vague feeling of familiarity from the voice.

"This is Agent Clayton Barron of the US government. Who is this?" asked Clint, silently cursing his fake name.

This next part was a bit quieter as if the speaker wasn't talking into the communicator. "I told you the government was involved Death Breath."

"Hold on, Thalia?" Annabeth cried.

There was a silent pause. "Annabeth? Is that you?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, it's me and Percy's here too."

"Ok, who was that terrible lair who was just on the line?"

Annabeth stifled a laugh at Clint's offended expression. "That's a friend of ours. Thalia what are you doing in California?"

"Death Boy said that Rachael had a vision about some mine so he kidnapped me from the Hunters and dragged me to California, against my will. Then we get attacked by some fricken mortals!"

Annabeth couldn't help but smile. Thalia sounded like she didn't even know what was going on.

"So you and Nico are in California?"

"Didn't I _just_ say that?"

"I think we'll be there soon Thalia. Just wait."

"I waited for far too long as a pine tree. Get here quickly!"

The line went dead with a crunch.

"Sooo, you going to tell us who this Thalia and Nico are?" Tony asked.

"Thalia and Nico are Percy's cousins. That's all I can tell you until you meet them," Annabeth said easing back into her seat next to Percy so was somehow falling asleep.

"I guess we're going to California then?" Clint asked.

"Unless you want the heavens and the earth to kill you then, yes, get to California," Annabeth deadpanned.

Clint frowned though turned the jet around toward the Golden State.

"Adventure!" Percy said, falling out of consciousness.

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I have major writer's block for this. I have the end I just… don't have the thing that connects the present to the end of the book… I am toying with the idea of a major time jump with a bunch of flashbacks mostly following Bruce, though some people may not like that. I might even lengthen this chapter is I fell like it needs to. Please tell me what you think; I am kind of stumbling in the dark at the moment. Support is greatly appreciated! I had slight writer's block before and your reviews egged me on, so thanks to you who reviewed. You know who you are. Yeah, looking at you Supergreekgeek. Seriously, thank you to all of you who commented and reviewed, expect some slow updates before I finally figure everything out. **


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bruce woke to getting smacked into a doorframe.

"Crap!" A woman's voice squeaked.

Bruce tried to blink away some dark spots and tried to sit up but a rough hand shoved him down with a thud.

"Gods I am horrible at this!"

Bruce tried to speak but found his voice to not be working. So, I am blind and can't talk. In addition, I am getting wheeled around by a person who is clumsy.

"36, what are you doing?" An icy voice asked.

If Bruce could shiver, he would have. It was Hel's unpleasant voice.

"37 died a-and I was just-"

"Just what? Getting rid of the evidence that you killed her?"

"I- I-," by the tone of voice Bruce could tell this girl was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry," Hel said, with almost a hint of humor. "It just shows that you really are my little girl."

The woman, 36 as she was called, remained silent.

"Carry on; this will just be our little secret."

Bruce felt like he was moving again, the pace sped up.

"We need to get out of here Dr. Banner," the woman whispered.

Bruce could only sit there and say nothing.

The woman didn't ram him into any more door frames and didn't say another word.

After the sound of doors opening, Bruce felt like a wave of cold passed over him.

"Welcome to Hell, Dr. Banner. I hope you brought a coat," the woman said humorlessly.

The jet touched down on the grass silently. Everyone filed out quietly and looked around. Percy still felt incredibly drowsy and almost got hit in the face with an arrow if not for Loki and his arrow snatching skills.

"That wakes a person up," Percy laughed nervously.

"You got some explaining to do Jackson," a familiar growl… growled.

Thalia Grace appeared out of the bushes in her usual Hunter uniform. Beside her Nico appeared with a black bruise on his face. Percy could only guess that it came from Thalia.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried and embraced her long-time friend.

Thalia hugged Annabeth then glanced up at Thor with a glare.

"I thought Death Breath was tricking me when he said other gods were involved," she growled.

"So then I didn't deserve that punch," Nico muttered.

"That was for dragging me here without telling me anything!"

"Well-," then started the usual argument of the century.

The superheroes looked on with super confusion. Finally, after his patience dwindled, Tony put a stop to it.

"HEY! SHUT UP!"

The two demigods looked at Tony with a look so fierce; it would have put Medusa to shame.

Tony gulped. "Shouldn't we be helping each other out and not fighting?"

Thalia and Nico looked at each other then looked away, both muttering an insult about the other.

"Do they hate each other?" Clint whisper-asked Percy.

"Nah, we're just cousins," he replied.

"We?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm son of Poseidon, Thalia is daughter of Zeus, and Nico is son of Hades. Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades are brothers."

Clint gave an 'oh' like he had a clue about anything. Natasha just nodded.

"Should we get going then?" Tony asked, taking charge.

"Are we really going to leave Friend Steve here alone?" Thor asked.

"He'll be safe if we have the defenses up," Natasha said.

"Alright, now let's walk into what is obviously a trap!" Percy said with sudden perkiness.

"How many times have you walked into something that was obviously a trap Kelp-for-Brains?" Thalia asked.

Percy counted on his fingers then gave up and shrugged with a smile.

"Come on, the tunnel is over here," Nico said walking towards a dirt path.

"Wait, didn't we have to find Nike first?" Clint asked.

"I can probably get us through," Nico replied.

"Probably?" Loki asked.

"There's a 35% percent chance you will die."

Everyone who valued their life paled.

"Those are odds we'll just have to be cool with, right?" Percy squeaked.

Nico shrugged. "Going to Hades's Underworld is better than Hel's, if you do die."

"We won't go to Hades, you dotard," Loki hissed, motioning to him and Thor.

Nico gave a look that said 'does it look like I care?'.

"We should get going, those agent people will probably wake up soon," Thalia said, walking away towards the outskirts of the forest area and into the desert where a lone mine shaft protruded out of the gold sand.

No one followed and Thalia turned.

"Is anyone else coming or do I have to drag you into the shaft?" Thalia growled.

Everyone begrudgingly followed Thalia into the stretch of desert and to the mouth of the tunnel.

A cold gust of air welcomed them like a cold breath of Death.

"This seems ominous," Clint said, feeling like this was the worst idea anyone had ever had in the history of forever.

"That's just how all evil things are," Percy smiled, stepping into the darkness.

There was a screech of metal and Percy jumped backwards, knocking Thalia over.

"What was that?!" she cried.

The screeching of metal grew louder and an automaton appeared out of the darkness. It was almost like an angel except for the grotesque facial expression. The automaton shook out its wings then withdraw a huge spear from its back, causing everyone to take a step back in fear.

"Prepare to die," it said with a mechanical voice.

"Are you really going to let them die?" A voice startled the hiding goddess.

Nike whipped around and karate chopped Hermes then stopped herself from ripping his head off. She let out a sigh and glanced back at the small crowd around the abandoned mine shaft.

"Hermes, I am glad you came," she whispered.

"How can I just leave you dying here?"

"Did you bring the vitamins?" Nike asked with big eyes.

Hermes sighed and produced a jar of magical vitamins. "Be careful, these are extra strength and could hurt you more than help you."

Nike rolled her eyes and popped three into her mouth.

Hermes sighed and looked over at the battling group. "Are you going to help them?"

"You are helping me do that."

Hermes looked back at Nike. "How?"

She shook the jar of vitamins. "Now we can revive that captain that they so desperately need."

"Nike," Hermes said with slight authority. "We can't interfere."

"Maybe you can't, but I can. He needs to be there Hermes; otherwise it will be harder to beat Hel down. Speaking of which, how is Olympus?"

A shadow passed over the messenger god's face. "I have noticed more monsters than usual and Chiron reports that it's harder to kill them, but it's not just the normal hellhound. Something else is stirring."

"Something else?" Nike asked, getting confused.

"From what we have heard from Odin, we believe it is an ancient dragon that no man or god can kill."

"Well that puts a damper on things," Nike said, popping another vitamin into her mouth. "I should revive Captain Rodgers, no telling how long those idiots can survive. Did you grab his shield be the way?"

From seemingly nowhere Hermes produced the iconic patriotic shield. Nike smiled and ran off with it, leaving Hermes standing alone.

As Nike ran to the jet she couldn't help but smile.

"That idiot gave me exactly what Mistress needs for N-42," she laughed demonically.

**A/N: Bum Bum Bum. Finally, that was like a bandage that I needed to rip off. You can't imagine how long it took me to just write the first sentence! But your encouraging reviews guilted me into writing more. Every review forced me to remember that I have people counting on me to write an amazing story, and finish it elegantly. So thank you everyone! I love you all! Even those who don't review and make yourselves known! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Update soon…er…. Hopefully. Cross your fingers. Not mine, otherwise I wouldn't be able to type!**

**I guess I have forgotten this but…. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM PERCY J. OR MARVEL! I do own some character though, so HA!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tony knew he was screwed the moment the automaton appeared. He forgot his suit in the jet of course and now was fighting a robot that looked a bit like his suit. Clint readied an arrow and got in front of Tony.

"Go back and get your suit!" Clint yelled over the screeching of metal as the automaton raised its spear.

Tony sprinted back to the jet as fast as his little billionaire legs could carry him. He got back to the ship and stopped dead in his tracks. It was burning. The whole jet was on fire, destroying anything that was in it.

"Cap," Tony whispered.

The crackle of flames and the warping of metal drowned out the noise of someone approaching Tony from behind.

A heavy hand landed on Tony's shoulder, causing him to flinch and do a sucky karate chop into the attacker's chest. The attacker stood firm and let out a small laugh.

"You aren't that good at hand to hand Tony," A familiar voice laughed.

Tony looked up slightly and found himself looking directly into Steve's eyes. Tony gaped slightly.

"H- How did you-? And the fire- Head injury-, "Tony stuttered.

Steve let out another laugh. "After a quick rest I think I can handle escaping a burning plane."

Tony was about to argue that Steve was asleep for a long time but then realized that compared to sleeping for 70 years, sleeping for a couple hours is like nothing. Tony looked down and saw Steve's shield.

"Where did you get that?! We looked everywhere but couldn't find it!"

Steve looked slightly shocked. "Oh, well I found it on the ship. It had this note on it though," Steve said holding out a yellow sticky note.

Tony took it and looked it over. All it had on it was a black Nike Shoe symbol.

"Well that's just hilarious!" Tony said sarcastically.

Steve laughed again. "I heard the sounds of metal and fighting. Should we go help everyone?"

Tony glanced at the jet then back at Steve. "Yeah, no point in try to salvage my suit."

They turned and left. Though, if tony had stayed a bit longer he would have seen a figure emerge from the burning jet, dragging out an unconscious man with sandy hair.

**A/N: Sorry. I- I would have written more but…. I knew this guy for ten years, kay? We kind of started dating about nine months ago completely stole my heart. Though last night, he broke up with me. To say the least I went into autopilot. Everything is just numb and I am in denial where my mind won't send out the message that it's over between us. I am very upset and the creativeness that I had for this chapter just committed suicide. I might write more or I may just continue on. Sorry. For those of you who skip this message, again, sorry.**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Just want to say thank you for your support and it helped get me out of my funk. I love you all. And I am sorry I over reacted to such a small thing, that was kind of unfair to you guys and unfair to myself. I am over it now and hopefully can get back on my feet with this story. Sorry if the writing is worse than usual, I just need to get back into the groove, so to speak.**

Chapter 22

Tony and Steve raced back to the battle and it didn't look good. Annabeth was 'missing', Clint ran out of arrows, and Thor, Percy, and Loki were frozen in place.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Thalia screamed as she launched several arrows at the advancing automaton.

Steve quickly sent his shield in an acre that collided with the machine's neck. It let out a whirl of machinery then charged at Tony and Steve.

Tony felt as if an invisible force grabbed his arm and yanked his out of the way.

"Gods, you would think millionaires would be able to get out of the way!" Annabeth's disembodied voice growled.

"What happened?!" Tony asked as Steve rolled out of the way.

"That thing muttered some spell that paralyzed Thor, Loki and Percy. Barton's arrows don't work against it at all, and the rest of us are just stalling it," Annabeth explained.

"How are you invisible?"

Annabeth took off her baseball cap, revealing herself.

"Oh," said Tony.

There was a clang of metal as Steve went to battle the robot. The captain fought with such ferocity that Tony could help but ask, "Where did he learn those moves?!"

Usually Steve fought like Natasha and Clint, everything was timed and precise, but now he fought like a vengeful animal, wanting nothing more but to bite off the opponent's head.

The automaton didn't last long with Steve's animal like fighting. As Steve ripped off the head like one rips off a piece of cotton candy, the automaton collapsed, defeated.

Those paralyzed collapsed, panting.

"Gods that was painful!" Percy panted. He tried to stand but collapsed. "Crap, my legs are asleep!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Thalia quickly grabbed Percy's collar and hoisted him up then face Steve with a teenage girl crossed arm glance.

"Now who is this Bozo in a clown suit?"

"Captain Steve Rodgers ma'am," Steve said ignoring the small insult.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "I don't even want to know how Kelp Head got into this mess."

Nico and Thalia started into the tunnel, prompting Percy and Annabeth to follow, then the Avengers.

They walked in silence for about a half hour before Annabeth shivered.

"Gods, this feels like the Labyrinth all over again," She muttered.

"Yeah, I hope that pain in the ass Janus doesn't show up," Nico growled.

"You saw him too?" Percy laughed.

"Come someone please explain," Tony asked crossly.

"Oh, well we found the Labyrinth, like _the_ Labyrinth, and Kronos, the bad guy, was going to use it to take over the world so we had to stop him by going through it," Percy said simply.

"And Percy almost got himself killed like thirty times," Annabeth chimed in.

"Well Rachael saved me that one time with a hairbrush!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Clint laughed. "A girl saved you with a hairbrush?"

"It's a long story," Percy chuckles.

"Rachael was worried about you last time I saw her," Thalia said.

"Why? Did she something?" Percy asked.

"She said she only saw something dark and foreboding calling out someone's name."

As if on cue there was a thump and a muffled cry for help.

Everyone whirled around, but the darkness seemed to thicken and extinguish any light.

"Is everyone ok?" Thor's voice boomed

"Yes." "Yes." "Yes." "Yes." "Yes." "Yes." "Yes."

"Where's Tony?" Natasha growled.

"And Cap?" Cint added.

"Guys! A little help here!" Tony's voice cried from further down the tunnel.

Everyone raced down the tunnel, with every tall person tripping over a short person. *cough* Nico *cough*

They were almost to Tony when they heard a gunshot and an agonizing scream. The tangible darkness went away and revealed Tony breathing heavily slumped up against the wall with Steve hold a gun level to something in the darkness of the tunnel. Tony stared at the captain with wide eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he screamed.

The captain turned to Tony and gave him a vicious smile.

"Shut up," he growled.

Tony looked at everyone with a scared look.

Steve noticed the crowd and turned his gun on them, pointing it directly at Percy. Steve pulled the trigger but Tony tried to body slam him, ending up with the bullet flying towards Percy's shoulder. The force knocked Percy off balance but the actual bullet bounced off his shoulder.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried, helping him up.

Tony and Clint managed to pin Steve down. Steve fought against them but him usual strength seemed to be failing him.

"What the hell Steve?!" Tony yelled again.

"God, would you shut up Stark?!" Steve growled trying to force Tony and Clint off of him.

"Tony this isn't Steve, he isn't this rude to your face," Clint said seriously. "He also would never use God's name in this situation."

'Steve' laughed, "I really thought the fighting would have tipped you off by now." His voice was cruel and harsh.

Not-Steve looked at Percy with distaste. "Damn, I thought it was your shoulder."

Tony punched Not-Steve in the face. "Where the hell is the real Steve?"

Not-Steve let out another cold laugh. "Probably dead in the ashes of your jet."

"You son of a-"

Hel screamed in an uncontrollable rage.

"WHERE IS BANNER?!" She screamed at a ghost in a lab coat.

The dead scientist adjusted her ghostly glasses. "I am sorry ma'am but we don't know."

Hel ignited a table with another bellow of anger.

"Sister," a calm voice rolled over her anger like a soft blanket. "The doctor will not have gone far. After all, only you can allow mortals to leave and enter your realm."

Hel turned to face what, at a glance, looked like a painting on a wolf laying down, plotting. In reality, it was almost a mirror that allowed Hel and her wolf brother to communicate quickly.

"Fenrir," Hel purred. "What council have you to give me?"

The wolf smiled cruelly. "Just a warning, you have a traitor in your castle."


End file.
